Mesmerizing Me
by Illectric
Summary: Wawancara karena terpaksa mempertemukan mereka. Dan Naruto tidak pernah tahu hal yang menyebalkan tidak selamanya akan demikian. SasuNaru. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**MESMERIZING ME**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : ****AU, BL, Fast plot, Fast story, Maybe Typos, Maybe OOC. **

**Summary : **Wawancara karena terpaksa mempertemukan mereka. Dan Naruto tidak pernah tahu hal yang menyebalkan tidak selamanya akan demikian.

**Notes :** I don't know why but I never have a deal with summary and title. Multichapter singkat, mungkin 4-5 chapteran. Thanks for reading this stuff.

**Chapter 1 : ****First Impression**

**.**

Naruto menguap lebar.

Rapat redaksi majalah selalu menjadi tempat paling membosankan sedunia baginya. Dimana sebagian orang ribut beradu pendapat tentang apa-apa yang harus dipersiapkan sehubungan dengan terbitnya majalah semesteran sekolah, seperempatnya adu emosi ngotot-ngototan, dan sisanya ada yang diam mencatat di buku agenda, diam memutar kedua bola mata mengira-ngira sambil menghitung detikan jarum jam kapan bagian kecil penderitaan ini berakhir. Ada juga yang menguap bosan seperti dirinya. Tidak peduli walaupun sudah dipelototi dan disindir berkali-kali oleh ketua redaksi, Haruno Sakura yang sibuk mengatur lalu lalangnya rapat yang tidak pernah berjalan mulus dengan peserta-pesertanya yang asik mengobrol sana sini.

Sai menyodoknya. Pas kena tulang iga. Naruto mengaduh. "Setidaknya berpura-puralah mendengarkan. Kau mau ditendang dari ruang rapat?" ucapnya mencoba mengecilkan volume suara. Matanya awas mengawasi Sakura yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu ke Hinata.

Ruangan klub telah disulap menjadi ruangan rapat. Lumayan besar tempatnya, hingga anggota tim penyusun _sixt-month magazine_ ini tidak perlu duduk berdesak-desakkan. Tidak juga perlu memindahkan seperangkat komputer yang saat ini ditinggalkan pemiliknya, Gaara, si desainer grafis.

"Sebetulnya itu yang paling kuinginkan saat ini," kata Naruto berbisik diantara suasana yang makin memanas. Dagu ditaruh dikedua tangan yang terlipat rapi di atas meja.

Meja ruangan ditata meniru konferensi meja bundar. Dimana peserta rapat dapat saling duduk bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa harus memutar kursinya. Wajah-wajah lusuh mencoba terlihat profesional walaupun ini hanyalah rapat pembentukan majalah sekolah. Seandainya, mereka bisa absen dulu dari rupa-rupa tugas sekolah yang tingginya kian menyamai gunung.

Sebetulnya klub jurnalistik tidak memiliki terlalu banyak anggota, hanya saja mulut-mulut mereka bisa menghasilkan opini-opini dua kali lipat lebih banyak daripada manusia biasa. Terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Mungkin faktor penyebabnya karena mereka sering mengadakan wawancara hingga peliputan berita yang membutuhkan keahlian bicara cenderung di atas rata-rata. Terutama wanita-wanita ditakdirkan menjadi mahluk penggossip nomor satu di dunia.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya harus Kakashi-Sensei. Tahun ini beliau akan mengundurkan diri mengajar." Si rambut pirang, Shion bersikukuh. Dia sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" seseorang bertanya.

"Dari gossip yang beredar."

Naruto menguap lagi.

Kyuubi terlalu pintar membuatnya begadang sampai pagi. Keping DVD-nya terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja bagi _movie freak_ macam Naruto. Sebentar lagi ujian, maka sebelum Kushina mulai marah-marah mengurahnya untuk belajar, sebaiknya selesaikan stok DVD Kyuubi lebih dulu. Kesempatan baik jarang-jarang datangnya. Beda dengan kesempatan buruk yang selalu datang tanpa diundang-undang.

"Eh? Benarkah dia akan menikah tahun ini?" sebuah suara feminin menimpali. Hinata yang biasanya duduk kalem sambil lirik sana lirik sini hanya mendengarkan, sampai bertanya penasaran.

Kali ini Naruto tidak segan menjatuhkan wajah lingkar hitamnya ke atas meja. Sai geleng-geleng di tempat. Percuma.

"Hm. Undangan sudah disebar. Setelah ini dia akan berhenti jadi guru dan melanjutkan usaha milik keluarga Hatake."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Pasti jumlah fans-nya akan segara turun drastis. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita memuat gossip ini di bulletin sekolah?" Tenten menimpali.

"Iya aku setuju. Catat itu baik-baik dan berikan ke Ayame-san. Dia pasti akan berterima kasih karena kita telah–"

TUK. TUK. TUK.

Sakura menekan palu di mejanya berdiri. Mencoba mengimitasi hakim agung di tempat persidangan. Jubah tiruan berupa jaket berwarna merah menyala berkibar-kibar agresif. Seagresif si pemiliknya yang sedang menahan kekesalan dengan melampiaskannya kepada meja kecil tidak bersalah.

Naruto yang terkejut sampai bangun dibuatnya. Matanya masih merah. Cepat-cepat ditenggaknya air mineral sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Shion. Hentikan dulu gossipmu. Fokus ke majalah dan bukannya ke bulletin sekolah! Itu sudah ada yang mengurus. Atau kau mau pindah saja ke bagian bulletin?"

Shion manyun di tempat. Tapi itu tepat guna karena sekarang si rambut pirang pendek itu menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Duduk sambil menggrundel dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan tampilannya? Kita harus segera membuat keputusan karena Gaara sudah berkali-kali menegurku. Katanya membuat layout itu tidak sebentar, jadi kita harus segera menentukan, mau yang berkesan _dark_ atau lebih fokus ke _colorful_?"

"Menurutku opsi dua. Tahun lalu kita sudah memilih tema dengan tampilan gelap tetapi remaja kebanyakan kurang menyukainya. Aku pernah mengurung diri di toilet sekolah untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka tentang majalah edisi lalu yang katanya terlalu suram." Naruto mendelik atas pengakuan Shion.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Hinata sibuk mencatat dalam diam. Tangan bergerak gesit, telinga dipasang baik-baik. Wajah menatap bergantian, peserta rapat dan buku catatan.

Naruto berdiri untuk menyampaikan pendapat. Sai sampai heran dibuatnya, terkejut karena Naruto diam-diam menyimak ajang diskusi kali ini. Dia pikir beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto hampir mendengkur di tempat.

"Karena edisi tahun lalu kurang memuaskan, bukankah malah seharusnya menjadi revisi edisi sekarang untuk membuktikan bahwa dengan tampilan yang bertema sama, majalah ini bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi? Kita tidak seharusnya menghindar. Aku lebih setuju opsi pertama," katanya mantap. "Pernah gagal bukan berarti kita akan gagal lagi di edisi sekarang."

Sakura memandang kecut Naruto yang mengatakan gagal. Memang edisi lalu mendapat perdebatan yang cukup banyak. Mulai dari kontroversi isinya yang membanding-bandingkan antarkelas, banyak ejaan salah dan typos yang bertebaran, bagian isi terpotong hingga foto yang salah tempat. Misalnya saja lapangan basket yang seharusnya lapangan voli, kegiatan klub karate yang seharusnya klub taekwondo.

Jujur saja Naruto tidak terlalu suka desain yang menonjolkan sisi feminine dimana-mana dengan tampilan warna merah muda, kuning menyala dan warna mencolok lainnya. Itu agak mengganggu mata. Lebih bagus yang bernuansa gelap. Lebih sangar, lebih cowok, lebih macho dan lebih –jantan. Siapa tahu kalau Naruto membawa-bawa majalah itu kemana-mana dia akan dikira membawa majalah otomotif yang pada dasarnya bernuansa gelap.

Masih takut gagal, Tenten berkomentar. "Tapi kita seharusnya bisa mempertimbangkan usul dan tanggapan publik. Jika publik lebih menginginkan nuansa yang cerah ceria kenapa tidak dicoba? Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mengganti tampilan edisi kemarin. Kita perlu sesuatu yang berbeda," katanya mengundang anggukan setuju anggota lain.

Naruto mendengus. Itu sih maunya kaum wanita saja.

Hinata tiba-tiba bersuara. "Y-ya, aku setuju. Edisi kemarin lebih gelap dan mendung, maka edisi sekarang harusnya lebih riang."

"Oke. Keputusannya, opsi pertama," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Ta-tapi-"

Satu lawan tiga. Palu Sakura dipukul. Naruto kalah tanpa dukungan.

"Hinata, catat itu. Dan silakan masing-masing memberi pendapat untuk tema apa yang akan diambil kali ini. Besok kita _briefing_ pagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai untuk menentukan masing-masing rubrik dan pembagian tugas, rapat pulang sekolah ditiadakan karena kita harus mulai fokus akan tugas masing-masing."

Sai terkikik di tempat melihat wajah Naruto yang ditekuk muram.

**.**

Naruto memandang sebal dua orang petinggi klub jurnalistik dihadapannya yang sedang ribut berdiskusi. Si cerewet Ino sedang mengoceh. Membahas bagaimana kira-kira tokoh utama yang cocok untuk dicantumkan dalam rubrik 'Idola Sekolah' asuhannya.

Narasumber sudah dipilih. Orang paling terkenal seantero sekolah. DJ super tampan yang namanya sedang _booming_ di kalangan _partygoers_ _teenagers_, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang dia seangkatan Naruto yang usianya belum memasuki usia legal masuk klub malam. Tapi Sasuke sudah lalu lalang di dunia DJ-ing sejak masih bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan saat ini ketenarannya semakin meningkat. DJ terkenal itu bersekolah di sekolahnya, SMA Konoha.

"Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" Naruto menyeletuk tiba-tiba. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau belum kebagian tugas sama sekali!" teriak mereka berdua kompak. Naruto sampai mendesis dibuatnya.

Dua orang ini selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuatnya kerepotan. Entah itu menyusahkan atau juga menyebalkan. Selain Ibunya, wanita paling cerewet dan selalu membuatnya jengkel adalah Sakura dan Ino.

_Briefing _pagi sudah berakhir tujuh menit yang lalu. Dan bel sekolah belum berbunyi. Saat-saat seperti ini naruto seelalu berharap bel dibunyikan lebih awal dari biasanya supaya dia bisa terbebas dari cengkeraman kedua wanita berisik di depannya. Ino dan Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya keluar paling terakhir di setiap kesempatan rapat redaksi. Dan membuatnya patuh menerima apapun perintah kedua orang di depannya tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Walaupun Naruto laki-laki dan dua orang di depannya ini perempuan, Naruto selalu kalah dalam mengajukan banding ketidaksetujuan. Sai hanya memandangnya iba sebelum tertawa mengejek berlalu bersama DSLR-nya sambil mengunci ruangan. Kunci ruang klub dititipkan ke Gaara yang lebih sering menghuni ruang klub.

Dengan sisa-sisa jiwa pemberontakannya, Naruto menukas. "Aku sudah ditugaskan untuk mengambil gambar kegiatan bakti sosial dua bulan yang lalu!" belanya. Tidak rela dikatakan belum kebagian tugas sama sekali.

Sakura menguap bosan akan perlawanan Naruto yang tak kunjung usai. "Itu sudah lalu. Lagipula, rubrik 'Idola Sekolah' ini adalah rubrik yang mendatangkan kritik sekaligus tanggapan paling besar. Kenapa? Ya tentu saja idola sekolah alias orang paling popular pasti punya banyak fans. Fans tidak akan tinggal diam jika apa yang dimuat tentang idolanya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi mereka. Foto pun harus kelihatan seperti sebenarnya jangan membuat jelek objek yang ganteng. Foto yang baik itu yang tidak miring sana miring sini, apalagi kabur. Kau tahu? Orang popular tidak suka sembarangan difoto, banyak yang sering menolak. Karena yah. Daripada untuk majalah sekolah yang dananya tidak terlalu besar, bukankah lebih baik menerima tawaran majalah mode atau majalah luar sekolah yang tentu akan menghasilkan lebih banyak..." Sakura memberi gestur fulus dengan jarinya.

Naruto masam. "Kenapa tidak Sai saja? Dia juga kan fotografer."

"Sai sibuk mengurus rubrik fomik bersama Shion, mereka harus mengadakan seleksi ketat untuk para pemerannya." Naruto meringis. Banyak sekali orang sibuk di klub ini. "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat diandalkan. Kau tidak kasihan pada Ino yang harus mengampu tiga rubrik sekaligus?" Naruto menggeleng mantap.

"Kau tahu aku tidak begitu baik dalam memfoto." Naruto mencari alasan.

Sakura berdecak. "Yang penting dapat fotonya Sasuke! Daripada Ino harus kerepotan wawancara sambil foto bagaimana?"

"Kupikir itu bukanlah hal sulit."

Sakura buru-buru menjitaknya. "Kalau Ino sakit baru tahu rasa kau yang harus menggantikan tugasnya!"

Sakura berdehem. "Sudah! Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak! Jadi, kau **harus **mau menjadi pendamping Ino untuk mewawancarai Sasuke," tekan Naruto. "Keputusan final, diskusi selesai." Sakura melenggang cepat sebelum mendapat protesan lebih lanjut.

"_Assa!_" Ino terkekeh dengan lidah menjulur. Tampak bahagia di atas ketidakbahagiannya.

Naruto mendelik sebal, berharap tatapan mata dapat menyetrumnya. "Pokoknya, semuanya harus kau yang urus," katanya mutlak. "Jadwal wawancara, topik wawancara, susunan pertanyaan. Oh, dan juga tempatnya. Terserah mau bertemu Sasuke dimanapun yang penting tugas selesai."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dongkol.

Enak saja. Hidup Naruto terlalu mudah harusnya dipersulit sedikit. Untuk itulah Sakura dan Ino berada.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Datang. Ikuti. Pulang," katanya sambil memberi gestur satu dua tiga dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hei! Sialan, kau tidak bisa begitu! Jahat sekali padaku!" teriak Ino.

Ino mengejarnya, memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Naruto.

**.**

Kikikan gila mengudara. Terdengar di kelas yang kehilangan manusia-manusianya, mereka berbondong-bondong keluyuran di kantin karena jam makan siang sudah tiba, perut memukul-mukul minta disuapi nasi bukanlah hal yang bisa diajak kompromi.

"Rasanya mau mati." Ino menghempaskan wajah ke atas meja meringkik. Ino memasuki sindromnya, stress berlebih terhadap sesuatu. Padahal Sakura bukanlah orang yang akan menekan anggota-anggotanya yang tertib, tentu pengecualian bagi Naruto yang sama sekali bukan golongan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai golongan tertib, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hanya ditanggungjawabi sendiri. Pada dasarnya Ino adalah seseorang yang jika melakukan sesuatu harus maksimal mungkin tanpa ada kecacatan, baik itu waktu yang harus tepat sesuai _deadline_, maupun tulisan yang rapi, bersih dari segala macam typos yang bertebaran. Perfeksionis, Naruto menjulukinya. Tapi kadang-kadang jika sedang frustasi Ino mirip orang yang kehilangan nyawanya, lunglai dan hanya bisa terkikik di bangkunya.

Ino menyodok Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tersentak bangun sambil berdecak. "Apa?"

Dengan sisa-sisa suaranya yang masih pulih Ino berbicara. "Naruto, bisa kau antarkan flashdisk ini ke Sakura? Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya." Ah, Ino terlihat menyedihkan. Lebih baik Naruto melihat si blonde panjang itu mengomel.

Naruto menyahut dari balik wajahnya yang terpejam. "Nanti pulang sekolah saja."

"Tidak bisa, harus sekarang. Aku tidak mau menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Lagipula sepulang sekolah tidak ada meeting. Cepat antarkan." Tangan Ino tertodong ke depan. Sementara si pemilik tangan mulus itu merebahkan diri di atas meja dengan kuyu.

"Ah, sungguh. Membuat jadwal wawancara dengan Sasuke terlalu sulit," gumamnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Naruto membuka mata, menoleh ke bangku belakangnya dimana Ino berada. Menghela napas keras sebelum mengambil flashdisk dari tangan Ino dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Naruto berpapasan dengan gerombolan gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke dengan sejuta pesona yang membuat wanita-wanita menjerit dan laki-laki mencicit. Laki-laki dengan senyum bernilai dollaran, karena majalah-majalah di luar sana berani membayar mahal untuk satu senyum tulus yang dikeluarkan Uchiha. Sayang dia terlalu kebanyakan duit hingga hanya mau menampilkan seringai disana sini. Naruto melewati kerumunan cepat. Melangkah dibarengi rengekan-rengekan perempuan yang semakin menjauh, hilang ditelan tikungan koridor sekolah.

Naruto membelok ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dengan pintu yang berisi aneka tulisan _graffity_ peninggalan dari senior yang sekarang telah menajadi alumni. Langsung membuka tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu. Lebih baik Naruto mengantar langsung ke ruang klub daripada mencari Sakura di kelasnya. Naruto jamin orang itu tidak akan berada di kelas saat ini. Ketua redaksi majalah kan orang yang sibuk, cibirnya.

Disambut pemandangan Gaara yang sedang khusyuk di depan komputer sambil memegangi bentonya yang masih tertutup rapat. "Wah kau! Pantas saja betah berada disini! Rupa-rupanya..."

Gaara terkejut, tidak menyadari Naruto sudah masuk ruangan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia membuka tutup mulutnya. "Bagaimana kau masuk?" Gaara mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto menunjuk, pintu lah. "Akan kuadukan pada Temari-san bahwa ternyata Gaara kau..."

"Sshh. Naruto, ini rahasia!" Naruto tertawa. Rahasia satu orang berada di tangannya. Gaara akan menuruti segala permintaannya kalau begini. Hahaha.

Tidak menyangka Gaara yang terkenal pendiam dan pintar ini ternyata gemar menonton video porno. Apa dia tulis saja di majalah? Judul yang tepat, _Rahasia Dibalik Kecerdasan si Jenius._

"Kalau orang lain mungkin aku tidak akan secemas ini. Tapi ini –kau!" Gaara mendengus keras. Benci mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto mengetahui kartu AS-nya. Menyimpan rahasia apapun pada Naruto tidak akan aman. Tunggu saja sampai Gaara berada di ambang kematiannya.

"Jadi kalau Sakura atau Ino tidak apa-apa begitu?" tanya Naruto meledek. Jarinya mencolek pundak Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas. "Masih mending."

"Cih. Serius aku akan melaporkannya pada semua orang bahwa Gaara ternyata memiliki kecanduan menonton video porno!" kata Naruto keras.

"Naruto." Gaara menggeram elegan bak singa yang anaknya diambil.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi.." Naruto memberi kode mengedip pada apa yang berada di pangkuan Gaara. Bento yang tertutup rapat, belum sempat disentuh.

"Oh, kau mau bekal dari Temari?" tawarnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Menunjuk bentonya yang berisi makanan lezat. Naruto hampir meneteskan liur.

Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas. Temari kan pintar memasak. "Aku sedang kelaparan gara-gara Ino menyuruhku langsung menemui Sakura. Jadi.."

Gaara tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyorongkan bentonya. "Aku harap mulut embermu tidak bocor kemana-mana."

Naruto menyuapkan segulung telur ke mulutnya penuh. "Kengku haja. Ahal khau hahu-"

"Telan dulu bodoh," ucap Gaara ketus.

Naruto menelan bulat-bulat tanpa dikunyah. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau tonton? Aku hanya mendengar suara geraman laki-lakinya tadi," ucap Naruto heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Mana flashdisknya?" Gaara mengalihkan perhatian. Meraba-raba saku Naruto. Saku atas. Saku bawah.

Naruto menahan tangan Gaara. Dia menyodorkan port USB itu ke tangan si kalem. "Senang ya? Kau hanya perlu duduk diam di depan komputer tanpa harus repot-repot mondar-mandir seperti aku dan yang lainnya," ucapnya dengki.

Gaara mendecih. "Kau mondar-mandir?" Gaara tak habis pikir. "Oh, juga memangnya hal apa yang tidak diirikan olehmu tentangku hah?"

Dari dulu Naruto selalu tidak rela jika Gaara mendapatkan suatu hal yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Naruto pasti akan mengeluh akan sesuatu. Padahal semua itu ada suka dukanya, ada untung ruginya. Tak selamanya apa yang Gaara lakukan lebih mudah daripada Naruto.

"Bisa menskip kelas lagi!" protesnya. Itu kebijakan karena Gaara murid pintar.

"Diam dan pergilah. Aku ada urusan yang harus diurus." Gaara mengusirnya terang-terangan, mana peka Naruto disindir halus.

"Melanjutkan nonton video porno?" tanya Naruto blak-blakkan. Alisnya naik turun menggodanya dengan senyum seolah Gaara adalah orang paling mesum di seluruh dunia.

Gaara menghela napas. Dia benar-benar harus sia-siap jika tiba-tiba ada yang memandangnya aneh atau menghujatnya. Penyebabnya tanpa harus menyewa detektif, Gaara sudah tahu. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari Naruto. "Salah satunya. Sana pergi." Gaara mendorong kasar Naruto hingga mencapai bibir pintu. Yang penting dirinya sudah kenyang. Diusir secara tidak terhormat pun tidak masalah.

Naruto berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Dilihatnya tempat Uchiha Sasuke duduk tak lagi ramai seperti sebelumnya. Mendadak dia ingat sesuatu. Ino dan nasib menyedihkannya.

Pelan-pelan dia mengganti tujuan, berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Si target terlihat memejamkan mata sambil memasang headset hitamnya. Entah terputar lagu atau tidak. Naruto sempat terhenti untuk melihat lebih dekat seperti apa wajah manusia yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan di semua tempat. Toilet wanita –kenapa Naruto bisa tahu? Itu semua karena Ino, perpustakaan yang tujuan awalnya menjadi tempat membaca buku malah beralih tempat menjadi ruangan pribadi para _gossippers_ juga koridor-koridor dimana manusia-manusia lebih suka berbicara sambil berdiri. Karena gossip pria tampan terkadang membuat wanita meloncat-loncat kegirangan, tentunya meloncat sambil berdiri lebih mudah dilakukan daripada meloncat sambil duduk.

Um, ya. Naruto menyetujui gossip itu untuk kali ini.

Bayangan Naruto menaungi Sasuke. Hawa keberadaan tidak dapat disembunyikan. Deru napas tidak bisa berbohong. Nyawa tak dapat dihilangkan begitu saja, dan Naruto tidak bisa menyamar tiba-tiba menjadi semut-semut merah di dinding terkecuali kalau dia punya sihir merubah wujud menjadi hewan.

Suara dengan mata tertutup itu berucap datar. "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau waktu tanda tangannya sudah habis? Besok lagi."

Naruto mengernyit.

Mulutnya membuka. "Permisi –Sasuke?" ucapnya tak yakin.

Mata Sasuke terbuka mendengar suara asing, Naruto memundurkan tubuh ke belakang. "Tunggu, kau laki-laki?" Sasuke menoleh tertarik. Memandangi Naruto seperti hendak menelanjanginya. "Hm. Tak masalah karena kau manis." Sasuke menggumam.

"Maaf?" Naruto mengangkat alis. Merasa telinganya agak tuli sejenak. Dan yang terdengar hanya bunyi piiip panjang.

"Kemarikan kertas dan bolpoinnya," kata Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto bukan orang yang akan sangat baik hati membantu orang lain. Tapi Ino terlalu menyedihkan jika tak dibantu. Maka dengan dalih pahlawan kesiangan sudah hampir punah, dia mencoba peruntungan. Sedikit bantuan bisa mengurangi beberapa dosa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan carikan kertas dalam kantongnya dan menulis sesuatu.

"Aku, emm, salah satu anggota klub jurnalistik ingin mewawancaraimu untuk majalah sekolah yang sebentar lagi terbit. Bisakah?" tanyanya.

Sasuke masih diam. Namun getar-getar ketertarikan tak bisa disembunyikan. Sayang Naruto dilahirkan untuk tidak peka. Apa-apa yang hendak disampaikan dengan bahasa tubuh, bahasa isyarat, bahasa kalbu, sandi morse, sandi rumput dan sandi-sandi lainnya tidak akan tersampaikan. Karena Naruto hanya perlu langsung, to the point tanpa sesuatu yang berbelit-belit. Kapasitas otaknya tidak diciptakan untuk mengetahui sesuatu secara tersirat. Orang diciptakan dengan kapasitas otak beda-beda. Begitulah caranya berkelit dari tuduhan Kyuubi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dungu.

"Kami akan menunggu hingga kau bersedia. Kapanpun." Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Padahal dalam hatinya ketar-ketir tidak yakin. Bagaimana jika Sasuke meminta bertemu ketika waktunya sedang gawat? Di luar Konoha misalnya, atau ketika sedang ujian di kelas, atau ketika badai datang. Ah, itu urusan Ino. Untung-untung juga Naruto sudah membantunya bicara pada Sasuke. Ino harus berterimakasih hingga berlutut-lutut karena ini. Ah, dia akan meminta daftar traktiran panjang setelah ini. "Oh, kutitipkan nomor yang bisa kau hubungi jika kau sudah siap. Ini." Dengan semena-mena Naruto mengulurkan nomor ponsel pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, permisi."

Sasuke menatap carikan berisi tulisan tidak rapi namun masih bisa dibaca. Di dalamnya tertulis angka-angka. Nomor telepon. Dia tersenyum miring.

**TBC.**

See you next chapter~

Chapter 2 : Interview Day


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**** :**** Interview Day**

**.**

"Tebak Naruto, hal apa yang sudah terjadi!"

Esok harinya Ino datang dengan senyum lebar. Naruto sudah tahu tanpa perlu diberitahu. Tapi demi menyenangkan gadis itu, Naruto bertanya sok tidak tahu. Dia tahu Ino mengharapkannya bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Hm, apa yang terjadi?" katanya bosan. Menopang dagu sambil membaca komik.

"SASUKE KEMARIN MENELEPONKU!" teriaknya gembira berlebihan.

Bertambah sudah orang yang menjadi pengagum Sasuke dan kali ini adalah Ino. Padahal awalnya Ino tidak begitu peduli dengan yang namanya Sasuke. Tapi karena satu hari si Sasuke –dengan tidak sengaja meneleponnya Ino langsung berbalik jadi mengaguminya berlebihan seperti ini. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Seisi kelas lengang. Memandangi Ino dengan tidak percaya. Gadis-gadis mendelik iri sambil melotot. Pria-pria terkejut penasaran. Ada hal apa dan bagaimana DJ itu bisa menghubungi Ino. Naruto membekap mulut gadis itu cepat supaya tidak membuat keributan. Beberapa saat lengang. Dan kumpulan gadis-gadis perlahan mendekat dengan mata laser berbinar-binar.

Satu orang mendekat. "Jadi kau punya nomor ponsel Sasuke?"

Mengundang beberapa orang lagi hingga hampir mencapai belasan. Mata-mata predator hendak mengoyak mangsa.

"Ino, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sasuke?" Seorang gadis bersuara cempreng berkata.

"Aku mau. Aku mau. Berikan aku nomornya Sasuke!"

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Sasuke hingga dia menghubungimu?" Sinis dan penuh kecemburuan.

Gadis-gadis mengerubungi mereka berdua seperti kumpulan Ibu-Ibu pecinta diskon berebut tas tangan terbaru di sebuah mal. Naruto kelabakan, Ino sibuk menyembunyikan ponselnya dari sergapan tangan-tangan yang meraba-raba tubuhnya brutal hendak mencuri ponsel, membuka kontak telepon dan mencatat nomor Sasuke. Naruto megap-megap hampir kehabisan napas tergencet tubuh gadis-gadis kelaparan nomor telepon Sasuke.

Dia meraih tangan Ino cepat dan buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Telat sedikit mereka pasti masuk UKS. Mereka berlari melewati beberapa belokan koridor hingga mencapai tempat yang dirasa aman dari kejaran manusia-manusia kelaparan nomor ponsel Sasuke. Ino keburu ditelan badai kegembiraan Sasuke. Dia cengengesan tidak tahu situasi.

Naruto berdecak keras. "Kenapa kau harus berteriak keras begitu? Kau lupa kalau gadis-gadis yang mengincar nomor ponsel Sasuke banyaknya keterlaluan? Bagaimana kalau–"

Aura beku berkelebat. Nama disebut, orangnya muncul. Dan pandangan Naruto langsung jatuh pada Sasuke yang berdiri seperti biasanya, berkalung headset dan dikerumuni gadis-gadis peminta peluk, tanda tangan, foto.

"Serius. Kemarin dia meneleponku. Katanya setuju untuk wawancara. Aku juga heran sendiri bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomor ponselku. Kira-kira darimana ya. Ah, Naruto kau tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku sekarang ini. Urusan wawancara sebentar lagi selesai. Dan aku bisa tenang-tenang karena rubrik yang lain bisa bebas kuurus. Walaupun dia agak lama berbicara saat kuangkat 'halo' tapi begitu aku mendengar suaranya kemarin aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Lagi, dia menyebut-nyebut wawancara. Walaupun ini untuk urusan majalah, aku tetap senang karena si populer Sasuke menghubungiku, hihihi. Aku masih penasaran bagaimana dia mendapatkan nomor ponselku."

Ino dan _daydr_e_aming_ –impian siang bolongnya. Berisi seperangkat alat-alat bermerk Sasuke. Berisi jurnal berdaftar isi Sasuke. Naruto bukannya tidak punya telinga untuk mendengar apa yang Ino katakan padanya. Bukan juga menjadi sahabat tidak sejati karena mengabaikan curhatan sahabat perempuan rewelnya itu. Hanya saja, dipandangi sebegitunya membuat Naruto berhenti fokus pada celotehan Ino.

"Naruto kau mendengarku tidak –MY GOD! Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba." Ino berteriak keras, berhasil mengambil perhatian Naruto yang tersentak kecil mendengar teriakannya. "Kubilang jangan teriak-teriak." Naruto tersentak, berbisik-bisik.

"Naruto, lihat. Sasuke melihat kemari. Aku gugup sekali Naruto. Sasuke memandang kesini begitu intens." Ino hampir menginjak kakinya saking antusiasnya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Ino terus saja tersenyum-senyum, menata rambutnya, merapikan kancing-kancing seragam dan lengannya. "Seorang pelajar terlihat paling baik dengan seragamnya, bagaimana penampilanku? Aku sudah cantik? Aku sudah rapi?"

Sekali-kali melambai pada Sasuke yang tengah menatap mereka. Sebetulnya Ino tidak salah untuk salah paham. Faktanya Sasuke tidak sedang menatap Ino. Tapi karena Ino sedang berdiri di samping Naruto, dengan tangan Naruto yang belum sempat melepaskan diri dari pergelangan Ino, mau tidak mau Ino salah paham. Sasuke memandang tangan itu lekat-lekat. Hanya memandang, tapi Naruto tidak paham apa artinya karena wajah Sasuke yang kelewat datar. Menatap terus-menerus.

Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

**.**

Kutukan Sakura terbukti benar.

Bergaung memenuhi kamarnya yang lengang. Memojokkan Naruto bersama poster-poster bintang luar negeri dengan lidah menjulur-julur mengejek. Bleh.

"_Kalau Ino sakit baru tahu rasa kau yang harus menggantikan tugasnya!__"_

Ino jatuh sakit pada hari-H. Hari dimana wawancara akan berlangsung.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya, mencopot baterainya berikut kartunya.

Mulai sekarang dia harus berhati-hati jika Sakura sudah berbicara. Bisa saja gadis itu adalah titisan ahli nujum yang mendatangkan kejadian-kejadian sial tiap membuka mulut. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluarkan kutukan yang lebih keji dari ini. Amit-amit.

'Kau tidak kasihan padaku?' Suara serak khas orang yang sedang demam terdengar. Kenapa pula Ino harus sakit dadakan. Kenapa pula sakitnya harus sekarang. Kenapa pula wawancaranya harus sekarang.

Naruto berdecak tidak sabar. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Merengek-rengek membawa Uchiha itu ke rumahmu supaya kau bisa mewawancarinya di rumahmu begitu hah?" bentaknya marah-marah.

Di seberang, hidung dibersit. 'Aku sih mau saja. Tapi –mana mau Sasuke! Menurut yang kudengar dia sibuk sekali membagi waktunya. Kau tidak tahu, dia harus tour ke luar kota demi memuaskan para penggemarnya.'

"Kalau hari ini dia setuju wawancara berarti dia sedang tidak tour bodoh. Dan itu artinya dia sedang tidak sibuk. Apa sakit membuatmu jadi bodoh?" Naruto terlanjur kesal. Kosakata kasar terpental.

Ino tidak berniat melimpahkan semua tugas padanya hari ini kan?

'Berisik tidak usah mulai meledekku. Sekarang cepat kau temui Sasuke. Masa kau mau membiarkan narasumber setampan dia menunggu kelamaan,' ucapnya tanpa sungkan.

Nah, kan.

"Menyebut laki-laki lain tampan pada seorang laki-laki itu menyakiti harga dirinya," gerutu Naruto.

'Kenapa? Merasa terhina ya? Sasuke memang tampaaan..' Ino mencibir diikuti bersin keras.

"Jangan-jangan kau pura-pura sakit."

'Sumpah Naruto, pegang dahiku kalau tidak percaya.' Suara Ino membuat Naruto meyakininya.

Naruto menjeda bingung. Niatnya dia akan mematikan telepon sebelum–

'Ayolah, kalau tidak sakit aku akan dengan senang hati menemuinya. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan wajah tampannya itu, sayang tubuhku sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ah, sial, dia terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan.' Ingus disusut.

Naruto mendengus masam.

'Cepat temui Sasuke, kalau ada apa-apa majalah sekolah kita yang citranya jadi buruk!' bentak Ino. Mungkin itu adalah sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih dia punya. Bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak menyempatkan diri berkata-kata keras pada Naruto. Dalam sakit maupun sehat, sedih maupun gembira.

"Aku tidak punya persiapan wawancara apapun. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja hari ini?" ajaknya menatap arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kiri.

Sebetulnya Naruto sudah siap pergi. Sudah mandi lebih awal. Sudah memeriksa baterai kamera lebih awal. Sudah izin pada Ibunya.

'Tidak bisa. Kau tidak dengar tadi kubilang bahwa dia orang yang sibuk mengosongkan jadwalnya? Dia itu orang sibuk.'

Berdecak. "Ck. Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau aku bertanya sembarang padanya padahal aku tidak tahu harus memulai wawancara darimana?"

'Aku sudah menyusun topik dan pertanyaan. Aku faks ke rumahmu, tunggu saja.'

"Lalu siapa yang akan memotretnya hah? Tidak apa-apa kau ikut saja."

'Naruto, suhu badanku hampir mencapai 40 derajat. Sekarang aku bahkan menggigil. Aku mengandalkanmu. Tolong kali iniii saja.'

Bunyi kertas berderak keluar.

Seharusnya dia membanting saja mesin faks tua milik Ayahnya itu.

Naruto melirik arloji kecil. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat dengan Ino.

Naruto mematikan telepon tanpa menjawab.

Sial, tigapuluh menit lagi dia harus mewawancarai DJ itu seorang diri. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyambar kunci motor berikut helm di atas lemari, menuju tempat janjian.

**.**

Naruto celingak-celinguk di depan kafe bernuansa gelap. Benar kan yang ini? Batinnya berkata ragu-ragu. Banner berdiri tepat di samping pintu masuk. Kamera terkalung mengklik pelan.

**Exclusive Live Performance**

**DJ Sasuke**

**Saturday, 2 April**

**Konoha Square Town**

Di bawahnya foto si DJ tengah memutar piringan, sementara tangan yang lain menyentuh headset.

Naruto merapikan penampilannya, mengusir gugup. Menciumi bau tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menyesal mengabaikan lambaian parfum mahal di meja kamarnya. Sekarang, yang tertinggal hanya sisa-sisa bau kamfer dalam lemari pakaian dan sedikit bau keringat tubuhnya yang tadi tergesa-gesa.

Dengan pelan Naruto membuka pintu kafe. Pelan bukan berarti dia harus mengendap-ngendap mirip maling jemuran. Naruto menegakkan tubuh. Hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terdorong ke belakang oleh puluhan manusia-manusia penuh senyum puas yang hendak keluar. Berpakaian modis khas anak metropolitan. Lengkap dengan aksesori nyentrik. Naruto terseret kira-kira satu setengah meter jauhnya dari pintu. Merutuk kesal sebelum balik melawan dengan mendorong masuk. Entah pria entah wanita didorongnya dengan bertenaga. Berhasil, hanya saja penampilannya lebih acak-acakkan dari biasanya. Lalu poni ditiup untuk sekadar merapikan rambut. Benar-benar kacau. Sweater biru tuanya tertarik hingga mencapai pundak.

Seseorang langsung menatapnya. Berkaos hitam polos pas badan, bercelana jeans hitam, headset menggantung di leher, tindik hitam di telinga kiri. Baru turun dari panggung kecil di tengah ruangan.

Naruto bukannya berlagak sengak atau pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang pria keren mendiami sekolahnya. Tidak juga gengsi mengakui bahwa ada penghuni sekolah yang lebih tampan darinya. Dia hanya beberapa kali melihat Sasuke di sekolah, satu set dengan piringanya dalam beberapa kali _event_ sekolah, atau ketika dirinya tengah dikerubungi gadis-gadis fans peminta peluk, foto dan tanda tangan, atau ketika sedang menyendiri di taman sekolah sambil memasang headphone. Dan semua itu dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa seseorang tanpa seragam bisa terlihat sememesona ini. Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa dengan karisma yang memancar saling berdesak-desak dalam ruangan. Naruto mengutuk Ino yang pernah mengatakan bahwa katanya seorang pelajar terlihat paling baik ketika mengenakan seragam. Buktinya Sasuke sejuta kali lebih baik tanpa seragam.

Naruto merasa lingkar pergaulannya semakin sempit. Dia yang kelewat kuper atau Sasuke yang kelewat _invisible_, mungkin pilihan kedua sudah seharusnya dicoret karena demi apa, manusia-manusia yang menerobosnya di pintu masuk tadi datang kesini hanya untuk menyaksikan Sasuke. Itu menurut telinga kelelawarnya. Ah, dan satu komentarnya hari ini. Sasuke terlihat –berbeda. Lebih terlihat tidak seperti manusia. Ada plang besar yang menyatakan bahwa dia dan Sasuke –berbeda. Lihat saja penampilannya. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama sekolah di sekolah yang sama dan sama-sama duduk di kelas dua –oh, sama-sama laki-laki juga.

Gestur tangan menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Naruto terhipnotis, mengikutinya kalem dengan mode diam. Sasuke memimpin. Mendudukan diri di atas sofa empuk berkulit hitam dengan motif garis-garis emas seakan dia sedang berleha-leha di rumahnya sendiri. Kaki disilang lebar. Usut punya usut kafe ini adalah milik adik Ayahnya. Ah, Naruto melihat foto keluarga di atas sebuah piano di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi langsung saja, atau kau mau terus menatapku seperti ini?"

Rambut _spike_ menantang. Naruto terkejang.

Suara DJ itu serak, rendah ibarat nada do titik bawah, dan dalam sampai rasanya Naruto tenggelam bersama sofa empuk yang menjadi tempatnya duduk. Naruto pernah mendengar suara itu ketika Sasuke menjadi bintang tamu di radio sekolah, kemarin hari dia juga mendengarnya secara singkat, tapi mendengar suara _live_ ini di luar sekolah membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Memberi sengatan listrik hingga Naruto duduk kelewat tegak. Kenapa auranya berbeda dibanding ketika orang ini di sekolah?

Mata hitam kelam menanti Naruto setelah sebelumnya pikiran iri ditebarnya pada Sasuke, dari mulai pangkal kaki, naik, naik hingga puncak kepala. Rambut _spike_ hitam berbias-bias biru menantangnya sengit, meneriakkan kata-kata bahwa sudah seharusnya Naruto dengki. Melihat sesama laki-laki lebih, lebih dan lebih darimu membuat jiwa bersaing Naruto bangkit.

Naruto membersihkan tenggorokan yang mendadak berubah serak. "Baiklah kita mulai saja." Teks hasil faks Ino disembulkan di atas paha. Perekam diaktifkan. Kamera siap menjepret posisi terbaik ketika Sasuke berbicara. Terdengar kurang sopan memang mewawancarai sambil memotret.

"Bagaimana mulanya kau bisa tertarik dengan dunia DJ?"

"Aku suka musik. Dan DJ adalah salah satu cara berbagi musik dengan banyak orang." Naruto mengerut. Menunggu jawaban lebih panjang lagi. Tapi nihil. Arloji ditangannya mengetik menunggu pembicaraan berlanjut. Sasuke terlalu irit bahkan untuk mengatakan lanjut.

"Sejak kapan mempelajari tentang DJ?"

"Sejak usia sekolah. Aku tidak begitu ingat pastinya." Sasuke mengusap rambutnya, menyamankan diri. Pandangan Naruto jatuh pada tindiknya.

Menelan ludah. "Bagaimana kau bisa belajar DJ-ing?" tanya Naruto mengusap jemarinya yang kebas.

"Otodidak. Tidak ada yang mengajariku."

Lagi. Naruto tidak punya pancingan untuk membuat Sasuke lebih banyak berbicara atau sekadar berbicara topik dengan tidak terlalu formal. Dia menatap Sasuke mengangkat alis. Memberi kode dengan mata bahwa Sasuke harus bicara lebih banyak namun si objek yang sedang dipandang Naruto hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau mendapat kemampuan bermusik dari siapa? Apakah mungkin orang tuamu? Saudara-saudaramu atau orang lain mungkin?"

"Dalam keluargaku tidak ada yang begitu menyukai musik. Mungkin Pamanku?" Katanya mengangkat sudut bibir.

"Kau kan sering tour ke luar kota, apakah sekolahmu tidak terganggu?"

"Hm. Pertanyaan standar. Aku bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Ganti."

Naruto mengelak. "Ta-tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ini dulu. Pertanyaan ini ada di prosedurnya."

Sasuke membuka kakiknya kelewat lebar. Tangan ditekuk di bawah dagu. Badan membungkuk ke depan. "Itulah kenapa aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Peraturannya tidak kuno yang melarang siswanya ini itu dengan aturan ketat. Aku paling tidak suka dikekang aturan yang tidak kusukai. Jadi a–"

"Spesifiknya?" Naruto menginterupsi tidak sabar. Sasuke memandangnya kelam. Seakan Naruto telah melakukan kesalahan sebesar gunung.

"Apa yang membuatmu memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk memotong ucapanku?" katanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan." Naruto membungkuk mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Aku lebih memilih jalur tugas daripada tes-tes yang membosankan. Bagi orang sepertiku, nilai sekolah mustahil mengalami penurunan. Aku terlahir memiliki otak jenius. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk khawatir jika kegiatan DJ-ing ini menggangguku."

Naruto mencibir. Dalam hati tentunya. Orang ini pintar sesumbar rupanya.

Jpret.

Sasuke mendelik. "Kau boleh mengambil gambarku tapi tidak sekarang dengan bertanya sambil memotret. Aku sedang tidak berbicara dengan perekammu."

Naruto membungkuk tergagap gugup. "Ah, iya maaf." Baginya juga terdengar tidak masuk akal wawancara sambil memotret, dan ini semua gara-gara Ino sialan.

"Genre apa yang biasa kau mainkan saat perform?" lanjutnya mencoba meneruskan pertanyan.

"Elektronik, _house music_, hiphop."

Naruto mencoba ramah. Prinsip mewawancarai orang dingin seperti Sasuke memang harus dicairkan dengan keramah-tamahan. "Wah, aku suka sekali hiphop. Kapan-kapan bisa kan–"

"Kenapa namanya co-MAGZ? Yang kumaksud majalah sekolah."

Siapa yang mewawancarai siapa. Naruto mencoba tidak berpandangan aneh ketika Sasuke memandangnya kelewat serius. Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba.

"Uh mm, aku tidak begitu tahu sebenarnya. Karena itu bukan ang–"

"Co untuk _coli_?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengusap bibir.

Naruto terbatuk.

Menghela napas. "Bukan. Itu bukan angkatan kami yang menamainya, jadi aku tidak begitu tahu secara pasti. Mu–"

"Atau untuk _cock_?" Sasuke mengusap telinga, mengeretakkan jari jemarinya.

Naruto berpikir alasan kenapa Sasuke mulai melantur. Mungkin tour-tour di luar Konoha membuat otaknya kian geser tiap sepermili. Satu kilo pergi jauhnya dari Konoha, sepermili otaknya bergeser. Naruto mengkalkulasi.

"Eh? Ah, tapi bukan. Mungkin co itu artinya teman, partner, kawan juga berarti pendamping. Jadi mungkin majalah ini bermaksud menjadi kawan bagi siswa-siswi SMA Konoha juga pendamping untuk mengenal keseharian di sekolah kita." Naruto merasa konyol sendiri dengan penjelasannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak tertawa, membuat Naruto merasa dirinya yang aneh.

"Teman coli maksudmu?" tanggap Sasuke setelah dari tadi memasang wajah datar.

Naruto membuka tutup mulut. Bingung harus menanggapi apa. Wajah Sasuke terlalu serius untuk dianggap bercanda. Sebenarnya Naruto hendak memukulnya atau mencolek lalu bilang 'Ih, bisa saja deh.' Tapi kan tidak lucu juga, siapa dia siapa Sasuke. Sasuke berkata seolah itu adalah kalimat-kalimat wajar dalam sesi wawancara. Tidak merasa ragu atau takut sedikitpun jika –bisa saja kan Naruto mengikutsertakan kalimat-kalimat tidak wajarnya pada artikel majalah.

Baru beberapa menit bersama Sasuke membuat Naruto sudah bisa menyimpulkan orang seperti apa dia. Aneh, bicara frontal juga angkuh? –bahasanya juga cenderung menyimpang. Apa Naruto tulis saja keburukan-keburukan ini di majalah sekolah ya? Katanya kalau mewawancarai seseorang harus jujur entah itu kebaikan atau keburukan narasumber. _DJ Favorit Sepanjang Masa Mempunyai Kebiasaan Berbicara Aneh._

Hanya saja, setelah majalah itu terbit. Apakah Naruto masih tetap aman dari amukan fans Sasuke yang banyakanya hampir dua kali lipat banyaknya dari volume gedung olahraga Konoha? Cari aman lebih baik, jangan memancing dan jangan mengajak ribut. Sekarang ini dia membawa nama majalah sekolah.

"Uhm _next_. Selain memutar piringan di _turntable_, apa lagi yang kau gemari?"

"Aku gemar mengencani orang-orang sepertimu."

Naruto mendengus. Memangnya ada hobi seperti itu? Bagaimana nanti Naruto menulisnya di majalah? Dan lagi yang sepertimu itu maksudnya seperti apa? Naruto celingak-celinguk menatap dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu itu pujian atau hinaan. Naruto terlalu tidak dapat berpikir baik.

"Bisa berikan pendapatmu tentang _crowd_?"

"_Crowd_. Tanpa _crowd_ tidak ada yang namanya benar-benar DJ. Aku memberikan kepuasan untuk mereka melepas penat dan mereka memberiku kepuasan ketika melihat wajah mereka yang terpuaskan. Tidak ada gunanya jika aku tidak ikut menikmati apa yang kulakukan."

Ah, Naruto menyukai jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Ada getaran pada matanya. Dan Naruto paham betul bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sepenuh hati menggeluti dunia DJ.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya." Naruto membaca kertasnya. "Apakah sekarang ini ada orang yang disukai oleh –mu?" Perlahan raut wajah Naruto berkerut. Ino dan pertanyaannya yang sialan.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan seperti itu dalam majalah sekolah?" Sasuke tergelitik.

Buru-buru Naruto meralat. "Ah, tidak ya. Maaf. Maaf. Sebaiknya kucoret saja." Lihat saja nanti Ino. Naruto meraih pena terdekat, mencoretnya kasar. Melihat betapa konyolnya daftar pertanyaan-pertanyaan setelah ini.

"Karena kau sudah bertanya maka sekalian saja kujawab. Bukankah partanyaan itu ada di prosedurnya?" Sasuke tergelak kecil.

Naruto tergugu sendiri, sibuk menyoret-nyoret."Ah, dilewati tak apa."

"Ada orang yang kusukai." Fokusnya tak balas memandang. "Orangnya di hadapanku."

"Ah, ternyata-" Naruto mengabaikan contekan wawancara. "EHH?" Naruto menelan ludah.

Tertawa canggung. "Haha. Kau pintar bohong rupanya." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, canggung, linglung. Sisanya memandang dengan wajah penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh.

Duduk menyandar kursi dengan kedua tangan menopang kepala. Menantang langit-langit ruangan yang menebar bau pengharum akibat kibasan _air conditioner_.

"Pertanyaannya aku ganti saja." Naruto meremas kertas wawancara Ino yang semakin ke bawah semakin melantur saja pertanyaan yang ditulis gadis itu. Siapa nama-nama mantannya, apakah pernah berhubungan badan, tipe seperti apa yang disuka. Naruto bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Ino dan pertanyaannya yang minta dikutuk.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan apa yang ada di prosedurnya?" Sasuke tergelitik, menyembunyikan seringai dalam jemari tangan yang menyentuh bibir. Duduknya dibenarkan. Kakinya terbuka lebar, tangan merapat dengan siku diletakkan di atas kedua paha, dagu tertopang di atas jari-jemari yang bertautan. "Aku penasaran apa yang ditulis di situ hingga kau meremasnya."

Naruto tersentak kaku. "B-bukan apa-apa." Cepat-cepat menyimpan remasan kertas dalam saku celananya. Sasuke memperhatikannya dari ujung ke ujung. Naruto duduk merapatkan kaki tegak.

"Apakah pertanyannya –tipe seperti apa yang kusuka?" Sasuke mengangkat alis, mencoba mengira-ngira.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Bagaimana aku berkencan?" Sasuke menerka lagi.

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menebak. "Siapa saja yang pernah berkencan denganku?" Sasuke ganti menyeringai.

Naruto berkerut tidak ingin tahu.

Mungkin saja Sasuke pernah berkencan dengan gadis-gadis pengagumnya itu, siapa tahu? Mengingat sepertinya Sasuke lumayan akrab karena tidak pernah menghardik, apalagi mengusir mereka. Berarti dia tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keberadaan-keberadaan mereka.

Naruto berpikir kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah haluan menjadi banyak bicara seperti ini.

"Siapa orang yang saat ini ingin kuajak berkencan?" Sasuke tertawa lebar. Tawa yang sarat arogansi, liar, menggoda, mengolok, menggelitik perut, tak terlupakan, mengusik pikiran, melumpuhkan sejenak akal sehat, membuat gelisah karena terdengar begitu –seksi. Naruto heran bagaimana tawa bisa terdengar mempunyai arti sebanyak itu.

"Laki-laki pirang. Aku akan mengajaknya menonton penampilanku. Tidak banyak. Kau."

"Hah?" Naruto kelewat bodoh untuk menangkap perkataan cepat Sasuke. Ditambah dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataannya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang membuat gusar. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja." Naruto membuka mulut selain hah dan huh. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke agar tidak bertanya hal-hal aneh dan menjawabnya sendiri tanpa ditanya. Naruto bukan batu kali yang sanggup menjadi pendengar setia, bukan juga cermin kamar dimana kau bebas bicara sendirian. "Hal apakah dalam waktu dekat ini yang ingin kau lakukan sebagai seorang DJ?" Akhirnya dia punya pertanyaan bagus untuk menutup wawancara. Pantatnya sudah terlalu panas ingin menyingkir dari tempat ini.

"Beberapa bulan lagi aku berusia legal. Jadi, aku akan dengan senang hati untuk tampil di klub malam setelah ini. DJ _Club _tidak begitu buruk. DJ-ing sampai pagi dengan banyak orang bergoyang di _dance floor_, _crowd_ liar yang menari hingga tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, teriakan bahwa mereka menyukai musikku hingga memutar _vinyl_ terasa seperti selamanya bagiku. Dan aku merasa tidak ingin berhenti." Sasuke berkata tenang. "Ah, mungkin aku berencana mengajak seseorang yang seumuran denganku."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pada kertas sambil mendengarkan. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk pergi ke klub malam setelah usianya legal.

"Sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kan?" Sasuke mencondongkan badannya melewati meja kecil yang menjadi sekat antara dia dan Naruto. "Sekarang giliranku." Mata saling berbalas. Hidung kelewat dekat jaraknya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan nomor ponselmu dan malah memberikan nomor ponsel seorang wanita padaku –Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ah. Oh." Naruto bingung. Apakah namanya cukup terkenal di sekolahan? Apalagi bagi orang yang sering absen macam Sasuke. "Sebenarnya itu nomor orang yang hendak mewawancaraimu saat ini."

Sassuke tak peduli. "Sekarang kemarikan ponselmu. Aku akan mencatat nomormu," katanya tersimpan intimidasi. "Untuk apa?" Naruto mencicit dalam jarak wajah yang terlampau dekat. Benar-benar dalam posisi terjepit. Segan jika tiba-tiba saja dia berbicara keras-keras bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Naruto berpikir seperti itu psti karena udara disini terlalu sesak.

"Yang pertama, antisipasi jika apa yang kau cantumkan di majalah tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya, jadi aku bisa menuntutmu dan meminta ganti rugi." Naruto menekan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke sofa, berharap sofa sanggup menenggelamkannya.. "Kedua, jaga-jaga jika ternyata kau tidak datang ke taman kota besok Sabtu untuk melihat penampilanku."

Naruto mengangakat alis heran. "Huh? Tunggu sebentar. Maksudmu apa?"

"Sabtu besok. Aku ada penampilan _outdoor_. Pusat kota akan benar-benar kacau kalau kau tidak datang ke sana."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Menguarkan bau jantan pembuat gugup diselingi bau pengharum ruangan, kamfer miliknya dan parfum milik Sasuke yang berpadu balapan tak mau kalah untuk masuk ke indra penciumannya. Dan hidungnya seakan penuh oleh udara. Naruto tidak dapat memilih-milih oksigen selain karbondioksida yang menguar dari hidung Sasuke. Mereka bertukar napas.

Naruto terbata sejalan dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan berposisi mendatar di atas sofa. "Kau meng–"

"Hm, benar. Aku sedang mengancammu." Sasuke menyeringai.

Mata biru yang menampakkan kegugupan, wajah ceroboh yang sedang menahan napas, tangan yang terjulur hendak mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke menikmati semua yang terpapar di hadapannya.

"T-tunggu Sasuke. Tt-tto-tolong mundur dulu." Naruto terbata-bata. Mencoba mendorong bahu Sasuke yang kian merapat. Menjepitnya di atas sofa yang kian mengempis karena kerubuhan seorang lagi.

"Kenapa harus mundur? Aku suka posisi begini." Sasuke menyeringai, hampir terasa di kulitnya. Panas meluap-luap dan Naruto berharap bisa mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipandangnya kecuali mata kelam Sasuke. Turun ke bawah ada lekum menonjol yang terbasuh keringat, mengilap membuat jakun itu terlihat liar.

Naruto mendorongnya hanya untuk mendapati tak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Cc-cepat menyingkir." Tegukan kelewat pelan, takut-takut Sasuke mengamati jakunnya seperti dia yang mengamati milik Sasuke.

Jemari Sasuke menggesek permukaan pipinya. Naruto tersentak kejut, terbakar hingga seluruh tubuhnya kaget. Bulu-bulu halus merinding. Jari itu kasar, mungkin karena terlalu sering menggesek piringan atau Sasuke adalah orang yang suka bekerja keras, Naruto tak tahu yang mana yang benar.

Naruto gugup. Gugup karena posisinya dan Sasuke yang kian merapat. Gugup karena letupan jantung yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Gugup karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Juga gugup karena –bunyi ketukan sepatu yang kian mendekat.

"Sasuke! Cepatlah keluar kalau sudah selesai. Kau ditunggu untuk menghadiri acara di kedia –OH, hai! Siapa namamu?" Seseorang dengan leluasa masuk ruangan. Rambut hitam mencuat acak-acakkan. Perawakan mirip dengan Sasuke, namun lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Sasuke.

Naruto terguncang, terlalu terkejut hingga dia sanggup mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan mendorong Sasuke hingga terguling dari atasnya. Jatuh tepat di sebelahnya, meninggalkan lambungan kecil. Rasa panik mengalahkan segalanya. Naruto kembali bernapas dengan baik setelah beberapa lama mengirit oksigen. Bernapas satu-satu, seperti habis dibekap oleh tangan-tangan raksasa khayalan.

"Geez, Shisui." Sasuke tidak perlu melongok untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah berani mengusik kegiatannya. Suara itu terlalu familier bagi telinganya.

Seseorang tersenyum ramah pada Naruto dan tersenyum menggoda pada Sasuke.

"Yang mewawancaraimu manis sekali. Pantas saja kau betah berlama-lama." Shisui menyilangkan tangan di mulut pintu. Wajahnya mengerling jenaka.

"Diam kau."

Naruto merapikan sweaternya yang tertarik mencapai bahu. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan memunguti segala peralatannya, bersiap angkat kaki. Tidak menatap Sasuke yang agak tersentak menatapnya juga orang bernama Shisui yang terus-menerus memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lagi seolah dia adalah makhluk langka yang perlu diabadikan oleh tiap sudut mata hitamnya.

"Ingat yang kukatakan tentang hari Sabtu." Sasuke berkata ditujukan pada Naruto yang menegang selama beberapa detik.

Dia berhadapan dengan Shisui yang menghalangi pintu masuk. "Ah, maaf." Shisui mengangkat kedua tangan sambil mundur perlahan-lahan. "Aku mengganggu acara kalian ya?" katanya pada Naruto. Wajah terlihat menggoda.

Naruto melotot tajam sebelum berjalan tergesa dengan tap sepatu yang berjalan tidak beraturan, menyamai jantungnya yang meletup-letup.

"Berbuat seperti itu lagi, kupukul kau."

Shisui terkekeh.

**TBC.**

Thanks for the review~

See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Cuma mau bilang bahwa Bad by David Guetta &amp; Showtek Feat Vassy kayaknya perlu disiapin deh. Actually, ini dibuat sambil ngedengerin lagu itu dan beberapa hari saya menggila. Whooho.. Cinta deh sama David Guetta!

Please enjoy, chapter 3.

**Chapter ****3**** : ****Saw You**

**.**

"Aku masih menunggu seseorang. Kalian tunggulah sebentar," ucap sebuah suara.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang _DJ booth_. Dengan seperangkat alat-alat yang sudah disiapkan. Berdiri dengan tangan menyentuh ujung meja, badan membungkuk ke mikrofon.

Sorakan penonton terdengar. Dibelakangnya kru-kru bersiul panjang. Shisui tergelak sambil bercuit-cuit. "Yakin sekali dia akan datang Sasuke." Shisui menimpali, menyilang tangannya di depan perut, menyembunyikan gambar wajah cemberut kaos hitamnya.

"Benar-benar drama kau," celotehnya lagi yang mendapat delikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap puluhan, ratusan orang di hadapan panggungnya.

"Kau dengar kan teriakan mereka?" Sasuke bernapas berat pada mikrofon, membuat penonton menahan napas. "Kalau kau tak menampakkan wajah, kumpulan manusia disini akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup karena telah membuatku mengacaukan penampilan hari ini." Sasuke percaya di atas seratus persen bahwa Naruto akan datang.

**.**

Naruto berjongkok.

Pada kolam di hadapannya. Melempar-lempar batu kerikil ke dalamnya. Batu kerikil tercemplung dalam air. Menggelombang kecil, kecil yang kemudian membesar dan perlahan memudar. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan suasana senyap sehening kuburan. Pantulan tubuhnya terdeteksi mata biru. _Polo shirt_ merah yang menantangi rambut pirang. Dimana dalam dirinya ada tiga warna menantang saat ini. Warna mata, warna rambut, warna pakaian.

Tempat ini hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari pusat kota dimana –Sasuke berada.

Hari ini dia curhat pada batu saking kurang kerjaannya. Bertanya pada batu. Batu mendengar tapi tidak menjawab. Karena batu bisu, Naruto tidak mendapat balasan. Dan ini hanya percakapan satu arah. Tapi Naruto hanya perlu didengarkan, tidak perlu diberi tanggapan apapun. Tidak seperti ketika dia curhat sesuatu pada Ino, gadis itu pasti akan menimpalinya dengan berbagai nasihat yang kadang tidak benar-benar dibutuhkannya –oh, diambah omelan, juga Gaara yang selalu memberi usulan tak masuk akal di tengah-tengah otak pintarnya. Tidak mungkin juga lah dia curhat pada Ino tentang hal satu ini. Bukan berarti dia tidak menganggap Ino sebagai sahabat kepercayaannya lagi. Apalagi Gaara yang adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi masalahnya.

Beberapa hari Sasuke menerornya lewat ponsel. Mengancamnya. Posisi kemarin saja sudah mengancamnya, ditambah lagi lewat ponsel.

"_Pusat kota akan benar-benar kacau kalau kau tidak datang ke sana."_

Naruto menepuk kepala. "Haha. Mana mungkin Sasuke membuat keributan di penampilannya. Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu –kan?" Cengiran menyusut. Menampilkan kecemasan yang tak bisa disembunyikan pada wajahnya.

"Sialan Sasuke."

Segenggam kerikil dilempar langsung ke dalam kolam. Bunyi-bunyian gaduh terdengar. Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

**.**

Mata liar Sasuke mengeksplorasi tiap-tiap sudut _crowd,_ tiap-tiap celah yang terhimpit dua, tiga pinggang sempit dan pinggul yang melejit-lejit. Minta dipuaskan segera oleh gesekan tangan Sasuke pada piringan yang sudah siap tersaji.

"Berani sekali gadis itu mengabaikan Sasuke! Punya hak apa dia? Apa secantik Jeniffer Lawrence? Seseksi Megan Fox? Aku kutuk kena sial seumur hidup!" seseorang berkomentar di dekat Naruto berjongkok. Kesal karena Sasuke belum memulai pertunjukannya.

Naruto bergidik. Sebagian menyumpah, sebagian merutuk, sisanya merinding jika kutukan gadis itu terbukti benar. Bukan salahnya menjadi objek yang ditunggui idola mereka. Dan lagi, tahu apa mereka kalau yang ditunggu Sasuke adalah seorang gadis? Maaf, tapi dirinya tidak bisa dibanding-bandingkan dengan Mbak Jen ataupun Tante Meg, sudah jelas kelamin mereka saja berbeda. Seratus persen dia laki-laki tulen –Ibunya ngotot bilang begitu ketika dia baru lahir.

Berjongkok di antara kerumunan bukanlah hal bagus. Bisa saja dia terinjak. Lihat saja, kaki-kaki bersepatu hak tinggi dengan ujung yang kian meruncing, bersol padat sekeras baja atau _boot_ dengan tapal-tapal yang tebalnya kelewatan, bisa membuat pingsan rampok jika kena timpuk. Apabila terinjak, kalau tidak lecet dan memar pasti meninggalkan rasa sakit luar biasa dalam waktu beberapa jam ke depan. Dan Naruto tidak berharap jalannya terpincang-pincang walaupun hanya sehari. Sama sekali tidak keren.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sambil berjongkok menjauhi kerumunan manusia-manusia yang terasa seperti raksasa di atasnya. Tangan melindungi kepala takut tertendang, menggeser diri hingga mencapai posisi yang dirasanya aman. Naruto menenangkan diri sejenak. Antara iya dan tidak, namun tidak telah kalah karena dipikirnya sudah terlanjur basah dia berada di tempat ini, memangnya untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk –untuk menggagalkan rencana nekat Sasuke tentu saja! Menguatkan diri sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah hal aneh, hal memalukan atau hal di luar nalar. Mencoba jadi penyelamat pertunjukan seseorang bukanlah hal tercela.

Pelan-pelan menyembulkan wajah. Perlahan-lahan, mirip bayi yang menunjukkan wajah pertamanya di liang peranakan Ibunya, tepat di sebelah stan-stan makanan yang mengeluarkan aroma gurih, manis. Kadang membuatnya mendecih, kadang membuatnya meringis. Mengingat kantongnya terlalu kering untuk sanggup menjajali mereka satu per satu.

Sasuke menangkapnya. Dengan mata telanjang.

Menangkapnya dalam balutan _polo shirt_ merah, semerah wajahnya yang merah tersiram panas matahari kepirangan, sepirang rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin yang sempat-sempatnya mampir di saat terik seperti ini. Sasuke memamerkan seringainya, mengundang teriakan riuh dari _crowd_. Sasuke siap di tempat. Memasang _headset, _menyiapkan dua piringan, mengatur _mixer._ Dan,

"_Crowd_?_ Are you ready to party_?"

Teriakan sebagai jawaban bergelora.

Musik mengudara.

Piringan hitam digesek lincah dibarengi jari-jari lentik panjang yang ujung-ujungnya menusuk. Naruto berimajinasi liar. Jari-jari terkutuk.

Naruto tidak tahu dengan pasti alat-alat apa saja yang bisa menciptakan musik indah dari tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang Naruto tahu hanya –bunyi-bunyian musik yang ditimbulkan dari tangan-tangan nakal yang telah menggosok pipinya itu indah. Di balik _booth_-nya Sasuke ikut menggerakkan tubuh, menganggukkan kepala pelan-pelan dan masih terkontrol, _cool_. Tidak canggung sedikitpun. Baiklah apa gunanya membagi musik jika kau tidak menikmatinya bukan?

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gemar mencuri-curi pandang karena dia lebih suka keterusterangan. Menatap seseorang pun begitu. Terbukti darinya yang tak pernah melepas pandangan pada Naruto. Seolah Sasuke sudah hafal bagian mana-mana saja yang harus ditekan, digesek, diputar, dinaik-turunkan tanpa harus melihat secara langsung. Fokusnya sekarang jatuh ke Naruto. Naruto bersungut. Takut kabur, huh?

"_Everybody make some noises_!_ Scream out loud_!" Jeritan berkoar-koar.

Gesekan Sasuke bertambah liar. Manusia-manusia yang ikut bergabung bertambah liar, menari tak pandang tempat. Bahkan gadis bersepatu hak tinggi di depannya ikut melompat, tidak takut jika sedikit saja dia salah mengambil posisi _landing_ engkel kakinya akan tergelincir terjun bebas dari pijakannya. _And then,_ istilah kerennya keseleo. Dia tidak peduli. Tidak juga peduli rambut merah panjangnya yang terurai acak-acakkan padahal habis _creambath_ dari salon ternama. Di sebelahnya, laki-laki berwajah sangar mengangkat jaket cokelat di udara. Memutar-mutarnya dengan satu jari telunjuk. Dia tidak peduli pada keringat yang tercetak jelas di lekukan lengan kaos birunya. Naruto mendapati segerombolan remaja laki-laki melakukan _backflip_ sambil berangkulan. Tertawa-tawa kemudian lanjut menari berangkulan. Berpandangan sambil berangkulan. Apa-apa berangkulan, serupa lomba jalan kaki diikat, tapi tidak sekaku mereka.

Naruto melirik tepat dua orang pria yang sedang berciuman di tengah-tengah _crowd_. Gila! Naruto terlonjak di tempat. Dua orang itu tidak peduli situasi sekitar. Terlihat begitu intim. Terlihat begitu familiar. Terlihat saling mengh –tunggu, sepertinya dia kenal sosok berambut merah yang tengah mengalungkan tangan agresif pada leher pria di depannya itu.

_Crowd_ mengangkat jari menuruti Sasuke yang berteriak, _"Put your naughty fingers –up in the air!"_ lantang, namun tak membuat telinga jadi berdengung kampungan.

Naruto menoleh, lalu kehilangan dua orang pria tadi. Ditelan kumpulan manusia-manusia yang kian menumpuk. Terganti dengan beberapa pasangan yang mengikuti jejak dua orang tadi, saling berciuman, bedanya sekarang bukan dua orang laki-laki lagi. Naruto membuka mata lebih lebar, banyak yang membawa pasangan ternyata. Dirinya serasa tersasar di kumpulan orang asing.

Ronde berikutnya Sasuke memutar musik lebih liar, lebih bergairah, lebih ganas, lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Hendak menyaingi panas matahari di pesta siang bolong ini kiranya. Sekarang tubuh itu ikut menghentak dengan satu tangan terangkat. Kaos putih polos berkibar, bersaing dengan kulit putih pucat milik Sasuke. Terangkat tinggi, kulit perut menyembul berpelumas keringat. Riuh menggema, betapa inginnya mereka menyentuh –menggerogohi bagian itu. Pinggang dan abdomen menurut _gossip_ yang beredar, adalah bagian terseksi di diri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke meninggalkan _booth _tiba-tiba, mengambil sebotol _coke_. Berjalan cepat ke ujung panggung persis di atas penonton, mengocok botolnya kuat-kuat lalu membuka tutupnya, menyemprot-nyemprotkannya.

"_You like that, _huh?"

Hujan soda.

"YEAH!" Serbu mereka.

Isi menyembur keras sederas air pancuran. Menghujani manusia-manusia yang sedang bergerak liar, rambut basah terkena cairan soda tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Beberapa menengadahkan kepala guna mendapati cairan soda itu tersiram di atas wajah mereka. Suara mereka menggelombang penuh euforia. Tersimpan kepuasan tersendiri dengan caranya bersenang-senang. Sasuke terkekeh keras mendapati reaksi puas mereka.

Beberapa mengibas rambut. Beberapa pamer tengkuk. Beberapa melongokkan leher lebih tinggi.

"_If you do guys –raise your hands_!"

Gadis-gadis kelewat mungil berjingklak-jingklak. Sebagian yang beruntung bisa naik dan duduk di atas pundak lelakinya, melonjak-lonjak kesenengan sementara yang jadi pijakan bokong menelan ludah karena sesuatu jadi mengencang.

"_Up_!_ Up_!" Sasuke melompat-lompat memantuli lantai panggung.

"_Sasuke's up here_!"

Manusia-manusia mengikuti alunan layaknya orang baru _hangover_. Musik-musik elektrik menyetrum mereka, membangkitkan tenaga gerak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Tangan Sasuke mungkin sumber listrik jika begitu. Bagi yang mengenakan jaket, sweater dan pakaian bertumpuk lainnya dilepas, membuangnya di tanah atau memutarnya di atas kepala, melepasnya karena menari membuat mereka mengeluarkan keringat yang tak kunjugn surut. Air-air mineral ditumpahkan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, langsung ditadahi leher-leher jenjang yang minta didinginkan. Jari telunjuk dinaikkan di atas kepala –menikmati. Musik ini terlalu memberikan kenikmatan. Realitas mengabur, tubuh separuh melayang. Berada dimana mereka?

Tulisan-tulisan cinta untuk Sasuke terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas.

_**Sasuke's Love**_

_**Half Part of Sasuke**_

_**I'm So Happy to be Here**_

_**We Love Sasuke!**_

Sasuke pada _mic_-nya. "_Well. This is the last._"

"_Better prepare yourself!_"

Sasuke memainkan intro pelan-pelan bertepuk tangan di atas kepala, mengikuti musik _dubstep_ yang membuat kaki-kaki tidak bisa dibiarkan diam begitu saja. Yang diam saja berarti batu –Naruto tersindir.

"_Okay, now freeze!_" _Crowd_ membeku di tempat dengan bermacam-macam posisi.

Sasuke menghitung satu dua tiga mundur dengan jari yang teracung tegak di atas kepala menantang atap panggung. "_Three, two, one–_"

"–_Go_!"

Musik diputar kembali, kali ini keras menghentak. _Crowd _meloncat serentak, tangan mereka mengacung tegak. Naruto merasa bumi tempatnya berpijak ikut bergerak. Ah, kali ini bahkan Naruto tidak bisa melihat celah-celah sempit manusia-manusia yang menari. Semuanya saling menggesek satu sama lain. Melompat bersama, mengayun bersama, menghentak bersama. Bau keringat bercampur aduk, Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang gatal mendadak.

Perut lapar. Vertigo melanda.

Naruto merasa dunia bertambah liar. Sasuke juga bertambah liar dengan musik keras yang tengah dimainkan. Tangan-tangan bertambah liar, hampir menutupi pandangan Naruto pada panggung di depan sana, dimana sesosok tampan tengah menggoncang panggung sementara keringat balapan mengalir dari dahi dan masuk ke dalam kaos tipisnya. Fokus mengatur musik. Memutar piringan di _turntable_ berulang kali, mendapatkan bunyi berulang yang pas. Piringan bercicit-cicit meninggalkan bunyi-bunyian berderak di telinga. Beberapa tubuh dilempar kesana-kemari, melewati rabaan tangan-tangan penyangga. Sebentar saja, tubuh itu sudah tiga meter jauhnya dari tempat semula. Tubuh seorang wanita.

"_You look so amazing_!" Tangan terkepal di udara.

Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke bisa seekspresif itu ketika sedang berada di balik properti DJ –nya. Kali ini Sasuke melompat, tinggi dengan kakinya yang ditekuk di udara. Kedua tangan direntangkan, mengajak _crowd_ untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Sasuke meloncat di tempatnya. Gestur tangan menunjuk sembarang lalu diputar-putarnya di samping kepala dengan kepala bergerak serasi. Melonjak, menebar euforia suka cita. Sasuke cinta _crowd-_nya. Naruto sedikitnya paham itu. _Crowd _memberinya bentuk hati dengan tangan terangkat di udara. Sasuke berbisik _Thank you_ sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan. Dia mencium dua jarinya lalu diangkatnya ke udara.

Musik mencapai klimaks, remah-remah kertas pelangi turun dari langit membanjiri kepala-kepala hitam sekelam abu sekam, biru tua keungu-unguan, merah muncratan darah, kuning gading dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya yang merentangkan tangan sambil menengadah puas. Meringis lebar.

Bumbu-bumbu makanan ringan bertambah liar, merangsek masuk tanpa ketuk lubang hidung dulu. Naruto bersin tidak tahan. Mendapat pelototan dari penjaga stan _takoyaki_ terdekat.

Lalu, yang tersisa tepuk tangan panjang yang bertahan dalam waktu beberapa detik, membadai membentuk satu gelombang ke gelombang lain. Beberapa lagu telah diputar si DJ hingga tak terasa hampir dua jam Naruto berdiri di tempatnya dengan kakinya yang mulai kebas.

Jadi intinya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka musik. Hiphop yang dikatakannya kemarin pada Sasuke hanyalah sebuah keramahtamahan mengingat Sasuke bicara tanpa rasa tertarik pada bahan obrolan mereka. Memangnya apa yang Naruto tahu dari tiga musik yang disebutkan Sasuke kemarin selain hiphop yang dirasanya paling familiar di telinga? Mungkin melihat Sasuke satu set dengan peralatan DJ-nya lebih menarik. –Eh?

Sudah selesai kan?

Naruto berjalan hendak pulang.

Semua membeku di tempat tak terkecuali Naruto. Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak di depan mikrofon. "Jangan pergi dulu." Teriakan yang menebar aura membekukan bagi si korban terpanggil.

Suasana lengang, disusul teriakan iri dan penasaran. Beberapa gadis saling jambak-menjambak, mengaku-ngaku bahwa perkataan Sasuke ditujukan untuk mereka. Hak sepatu saling menggencet satu sama lain mengundang kericuhan. Beberapa laki-laki menikung dengan pengharapan setinggi langit diam-diam memerah. Untukku kah? Untukku kah? Bermimpi saja sana!

"Berdiri saja disana. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi," katanya dalam, dibubuhi senyum simpul yang bersampul karismatik.

Manusia-manusia yang salah sangka akan maksud Sasuke saling tunjuk-menunjuk tidak percaya, beberapa berteriak kegirangan. Naruto terpekur di tempat. Takut menggerakkan tubuh semilipun. Seolah ia akan terperosok lubang sial jika bergerak walau hanya sedikiit saja.

**.**

Naruto masih mencoba jadi patung di posisinya.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Cukup terkejut mendengar suara itu. "Sai." Dengan kamera DSLR yang terkalung, bertopi paruh burung, berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Um, yeah," balasnya membenarkan topi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto spontan. Sebenarnya saking terkejutnya bertemu Sai dia tidak punya topik lain untuk ditanyakan.

Sai mengernyit bingung. "Menonton lah. Apalagi memangnya. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau tidak terlalu menyukai tempat-tempat kelewat ramai seperti ini? Dan –musik."

Sai dan segudang informasi yang tak pernah bisa dilewatkannya.

Naruto terbata. "Ah, a-aku kebetulan lewat, haha. Jadi aku mampir untuk membeli ah, ya membeli _takoyaki, takoyaki_. Aku sangat lapar sekarang." Naruto mencomot asal _takoyaki_ pada salah satu stan terdekat. Melahapnya dengan cepat sambil tertawa canggung ke arah Sai yang memandanginya takjub, seakan tumbuh ekor di pantatnya. "Wow, hati-hati kau bisa mencederai lidahmu sendiri."

Penjual memandangi Naruto, menunggu bayaran. Wajah wanita gemuk itu terlihat sangar. Sesangar pelatih sumo sekolahnya, yang jika sekali menebas orang-orang akan jatuh terpental.

_Owh,_ _crap!_ Naruto baru sadar dia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun kemari. Ini gawat. Naruto tidak bisa kabur –jangan harap– penjual itu memelototinya. Tahu akan niat busuk Naruto yang hendak kabur.

Dengan wajah sungkan Naruto berbisik. "Sssh-Sai, bisa kupinjam uangmu? A-aku tidak membawa uang. He." Sai terkejut sebentar lalu mengangguk tak keberatan. Menyorongkan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada penjual. Naruto ketahuan bohongnya.

Sebuah tangan yang hampir sama putih menahannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku saja yang bayar."

Nada do titik bawah dengan aura dingin. Bedanya kali ini nada itu dibarengi dengan napas putus-putus, terengah-engah. Seperti habis berlari-lari untuk waktu yang lama. Sasuke sudah tiba di hadapan mereka. Masih berpeluh-peluh di dahi, di pipi, di leher lalu turun masuk ke kaos. Naruto memandang kelewat jeli. Lalu mengalihkan wajah, memandang apa saja selain bagian-bagian tubuh Sasuke. Matahari di atas sana cerah, _sneaker_ bertali ungu Sai keren, kaos putih ketat bertulis _I DON'T NEED ANYONE, ANYBODY _gadis itu lumayan tapi, –semuanya kalah dengan pesona orang di depannya ini.

Orang itu menyambar uang Sai secepat cheetah, dan mengembalikan kasar uang tersebut pada pemiliknya. Lupa tata krama. Lupa sopan santun, karena orang itu mengulurkan tangannya jauh dari kata lembut. Giliran Sasuke yang mengulurkan lembaran uangnya sendiri.

Sepuluh ribu yen, duapuluh ribu yen, tigapuluh ribu yen. Lima ribu yen yang terulur. Itupun masih kembalian yang kemudian ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan harga diri setinggi tower gereja.

"Hm. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sai mengambil kembali uangnya. Satu tangan memegangi kamera erat.

Sai menghadap Naruto. "Naruto, kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku ata–" Karena rumah mereka searah, maksudnya.

"–Naruto, ikut denganku. Sekarang." Suara dingin nada do titik bawah menginterupsi.

"H-hah?" Naruto heran.

Sai mengangkat tangan setinggi bahu, tanda mengalah. Mundur pelan-pelan mempersilahkan Sasuke membawa Naruto. Sasuke terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya, takut direbut huh?

"Ikut denganku." Sasuke melempar pandangan mutlak untuk diikuti.

Naruto mengernyit. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau seenaknya menyuruhku mengikutimu seperti ini? Aku bukanlah budakmu. Kau mau meleceh–." Naruto kelepasan bicara, wajahnya berkerut menyadari ketololannya sendiri. Sai mengangkat alis, menatap penuh rasa penasaran kalimat lanjutan Naruto. Sai tidak tahu Naruto ternyata lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya disini supaya orang lain bisa melihatnya?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan sialan!" Naruto hendak mencopot sepatu dan melemparnya ke kepala Sasuke namun batal. Mata Sai mengawasinya, siap menyelidiki keanehan-keanehan. Dan dia tidak ingin dikira aneh.

Naruto melengggang jauh. Sasuke mengekorinya dengan kedua tangan tertekuk di belakang kepala. Jaket kulit menggantung di bahu kanan, headphone terkalung di leher, tindik hitam di telinga kiri. Sepatu _boot_ bergerigi hitam sangar terketuk mengiringi jalannya dan Naruto yang bersepatukan _kets_ merah. Naruto bersumpah tak memakai sepatu _kets_ baru ini hanya demi menonton Sasuke. Kebetulan sepatu ini berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Masih dengan _box_ dan label harga tanda _fresh from the oven_ Kebetulan juga baju yang dipakainya berwarna sama. Semua ini hanya kebetulan –ya kan?

"Jadi kau adalah orang yang suka meminta dibayarkan sesuatu pada orang lain?"

Naruto diam berbalik hendak mencaci, dan Sasuke menubruk dadanya.

Bunyi deg keras.

Dan Naruto hilang akal. Lupa mau berkata apa. Lupa hendak membalas apa.

Dua dada bidang berlapis kain baju tergesek. Ini jalanan dan pilihan berhenti di tengah ramainya orang berlalu lalang bukanlah pilihan cerdas. Karena tubrukan orang berlalu lalang semakin membuat mereka merapat. Mengikis jarak tubuh, membuat mereka ibarat kembar dempet. Kedua tangan Sasuke ada pada bahu Naruto.

Membungkuk sedikit, mendekat ke telinga Naruto. "Lain kali kau hanya boleh memintaku yang membayarkannya untukmu," bisiknya. Naruto kegelian. Bulu-bulu ditengkuknya seperti tengah ditiupi sesuatu.

Kembali mengatur diri.

Sasuke berkata seolah Naruto akan meminta bayar pada siapapun orang yang ditemuinya. Membuat Naruto sedikit berani.

"Perlu apa kau denganku saat ini?" Ketus. Naruto mundur gelisah hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke maju. Selangkah mundur Naruto dua langkah maju Sasuke.

"Oh, sikapmu berubah tidak seperti kemarin," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kemarin kulakukan karena aku adalah orang yang sedang mewawancaraimu. Kau adalah narasumber jadi tentu saja aku harus bersikap sopan." Naruto menantangi mata hitam yang menghanyutkan. "Dan kau juga tidak terlihat sehebat itu," ucapnya lagi tiba-tiba berganti topik.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Hm? Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku ini hebat?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku –argh. Tolong jangan dekat-dekat seperti ini."

Naruto mengibaskan tangan memagari dadanya sendiri. Bagian paling vital jika bersenggolan. Karena Naruto merasa terbakar untuk beberapa saat. Tidak, Naruto sadar dia terbakar ketika Sasuke merubuhinya saat wawancara kemarin hari. Dan dia masih menyimpan trauma akan hal itu. Mengingatkan kembali dirinya terbakar untuk waktu yang lama hingga tiba di rumah. Separuh badannya masuk kulkas, tubuhnya dihadapkan pada _air conditioner, _wajahnya dibasuh wastafel, kepalanya ditenggelamkan dalam _bathtub_. Dan itu semua bangkit lagi saat ini. Perasaan terbakar yang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dapat mendinginkannya dan kepalanya yang hanya berputar-putar pada sesosok tubuh kekar Sasuke. Naruto terpekur ganjil. Mungkin karena keringat menguarkan hawa panas, dan Sasuke sedang berkeringat banyak, dan dada Sasuke yang berkeringat itu sedang menggesek dadanya, jadi. . .

Dia mencari-cari alasan lain untuk mengibuli diri sendiri.

"Kenapa? Aku menyukai posisi seperti ini."

Ingatan kemarin kembali berputar.

Sasuke tergelak melihat korbannya terdesak. Keringat di pelipis Naruto, entah karena gugup, entah karena panas yang terlalu terik. Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil peduli. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah keringat dan kulit kecokelatan menjadikan perpaduan yang sempurna di diri Naruto.

"A-aku risih," katanya mencicit di tengah-tengah suhu udara yang perlahan merangkak naik.

Sasuke terlalu menikmati cicitan minta pertolongan dari korbannya. Wajahnya tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?" Sasuke merapat lebih dekat. Badan keduanya condong dan Naruto hampir terjungkal ke tanah. Posisi ini terlalu aneh, batinnya. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang terus mendekatinya, menatap wajahnya dengan sorot mata intimidasi membuatnya gerah.

Membuat Naruto gugup, saking gugupnya perutnya sampai berbunyi.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Naruto terlalu sungkan memandang hingga menundukkan kepala.

Ubun-ubun terpampang di depan mata. Sasuke mengusapnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau lapar?"

Tangan kelewat kokoh itu menariknya. Tapi terasa berbeda karena terus-terusan menebarkan sengatan yang merogoh-rogoh seluruh badannya. Tidak seperti ketika kemarin dia memegang tangan mulus Ino. Itu tidak memberikan efek sama sekali padanya. Naruto mulai heran karena terus membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sasuke bukanlah sahabatnya, bukan juga siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang dikenalnya kemarin, namun sudah diketahuinya ketika dia masuk SMA. Jadi dia tidak berhak membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan baik Ino maupun Gaara.

Tangan itu membawanya menuju stan-stan makanan ringan terdekat.

"Tunggu, ini sepertinya berlebihan."

Sasuke menariknya kesana-sini padahal dua kantong makanan sudah berada di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke membeli apa yang dilihatnya. _Mochi_, _takoyaki, okonomiyaki, tempura_. Membeli tanpa berpikir kegunaannya. Seperti membeli makanan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Ini sudah terlalu banyak." Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan pendapat.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan. "Paman, dua bungkus _manju_." Dia mengulurkan uang untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Naruto sampai geleng-geleng heran.

"Shisui masih punya perut untuk menghabiskannya kalau ini tidak habis," ucapnya datar.

"Shisui? Orang yang bersamamu kemarin?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya mengusap ujung pakaian.

"Hm. Sepupuku. Dan kau tidak perlu cemburu." Naruto heran bagaimana Sasuke bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke memandangnya lekat, Naruto berdehem.

Jalanan ini terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Sasuke manggung tadi. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Naruto mengira karena mungkin ini adalah bulan April dimana musim semi adalah waktu terbaik untuk jalan-jalan di jalanan penuh pohon sakura seperti ini. Ada sepasang pria dan wanita renta yang berjalan sambil bergandengan. Remaja tengah jalan-jalan dengan gerombolan temannya. Gadis-gadis _selfie_ dengan tongsis.

Sasuke menepi. Naruto masih menjadi buntutnya. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Sasuke menyerahkan semua-semua yang dibelinya pada Naruto. Sementara dirinya sendiri duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku sudah makan." Naruto tidak bertanya tapi Sasuke menjawab. Sasuke tidak perlu pertanyaan untuk menjawab, karena gaya Naruto mengernyit sudah menjadikan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

Dan Naruto melihatnya lagi. Kali ini yakin itu siapa. Gaara.

Sedang berciuman. Lagi? Naruto bahkan membuka mulut melihat bagaimana sisi Gaara yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Kelewat liar.

Di atas mobil merah. Berciuman hingga –ah, mata Naruto banyak berhalusinasi mungkin. Seperti bukan Gaara karena orang berambut merah itu kelewat –liar. Gaara menarik partner berciumannya itu hingga dirinya sendiri terlentang di atas kap mobil sambil berkalung pada leher jenjang orang itu. Satu tangan yang lain meraih kemeja bagian depan. Kaki orang itu melangkah di tengah selangkangan Gaara. Meremas rambut si rambut merah.

Demi apa ini tempat umum. Dan partnernya itu adalah seorang –laki-laki.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut begitu melihat orang lain berciuman? Menginginkannya?" Sasuke bertanya. Pada Naruto yang hampir menjatuhkan rahang karena kelewat lebar membuka mulut.

Naruto masih menatap tidak percaya. "Aku –bukan. Orang itu adalah Gaara."

"Hm. Dan yang di atasnya adalah Neji," sahut Sasuke tak tertarik.

"Siapa katamu? Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

"_An old friend_."

"_Old friend_?"

"Yeah. Sepupu Hinata."

"Kau kenal Hinata?"

"Hinata, satu angkatan kita. Kenapa aku harus tidak mengenalnya?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak begitu peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Yang tidak berkepentingan langsung denganmu, maksudku."

"Memang. Tapi karena dia sepupu Neji, aku jadi mengenalnya."

"Uh."

Naruto memasukkan sepotong _tempura_ dalam mulutnya.

**TBC.**

PENUTUP APA INI?! Nggak tahu deh, malah jadi bawa-bawa Neji. Ah, sudahlah.

Terimakasih buat yang review dan bilang suka sama fik ini~

Well, yang bilang Sasuke itu playboy, penggoda, mesum, nakal, OOC dan lain sebagainya itu unexpected, ha! Sebetulnya nggak playboy juga kan modelnya emang sering dikerubuti penggemar kali ya, jadi dikiranya suka main-main sembarangan. Kalau OOC emang udah dicantumin di awal. Mulanya pingin bikin Sasuke yang dasarnya kalem gitu, tapi nggak tau kenapa pasti ujung-ujungnya jadi belok deh idenya nggak bisa sinkron. Ah, nggak asik kalau terlalu kalem, kurang ekspresif. Karena Naruto bakal dibuat sering gugup, kalau terlalu kalem kayaknya jadi susah ngembangin hubungannya, soalnya niatnya kan nih fik mau sedikit chapter aja, nggak mau kebanyakan dan ujung-ujungnya jadi ngestuck.

Um, kalau masalah Naruto kenapa males-malesan gitu kayak nggak niat ikut klub, itu datengnya dari seseorang. Adakalanya kita ikut suatu kegiatan yang awalnya antusias banget tapi lama-lama jadi seringkali merosot, males lah, capek lah. Naruto dibuat jadi keliatannya nggak peduli, tapi dalem hati sebenarnya peduli.

Sekali lagi buat yang baca, review, fave, follow, thanks banget, itu jadi penyemangat nulis diantara –uh sedih ngeliat fandom SNI yang kayaknya makin hari makin kehilangan peminat aja.

See you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter ini fokus ke perasaannya Naruto dan lumayan panjang dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Dibaca bukan buat kebut-kebutan.

Thanks for enjoying~

**Chapter 4 : In Love**

**.**

Sasuke menyelonjorkan kaki lurus-lurus ke depan. Kedua tangan menjadi topangan kepala. Badannya bersandar pada bangku yang memiliki panjang empat kali orang dewasa duduk dan sandaran memiliki bentuk yang sama. Terbuat dari kayu yang disusun barisan tapi tak rapat. Sebuah ponsel layar datar bisa saja jatuh terselip di antaranya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai musikku. Terlihat jelas dari caramu yang hanya berdiri kaku menontonku. Aku hampir mengiramu patung di antara para _crowd._ Tapi baru sadar, tidak ada patung semanis dirimu."

Naruto beralih pada omongan manis Sasuke. "Huh?" Otaknya memuat terlalu lama, hampir terasa error sejenak.

"Atau diam-diam kau sedang terpesona dengan permainanku. Dengan wajahku. Dengan tubuhku," katanya tak memiliki maksud bertanya.

Naruto meneguk ludah yang mulai terasa sulit. "Tebakanmu yang terakhir–" _Benar._ "Salah." Menggeledah pikiran yang mulai meluntur. "Uhm, musik sebenarnya terasa biasa saja bagiku. Datar. Aku tidak benci musik tapi tidak juga cinta musik. Pada dasarnya, yang tidak kusukai adalah tempat ramai. Itu membuat pusing."

Sasuke meletakan siku pada sandaran. "Aku tak suka tempat sepi. Terasa membosankan." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku tertarik menjadi DJ. Perlu tempat ramai, kecuali jika kau sedang sendirian bergumul dengan _DJ booth_ di dalam kamar. Kenyataannya aku tidak pernah kehilangan satupun _crowd_ku. Arti _crowd_ sendiri sebenarnya adalah keramaian." Tanpa membuka kamus pun Naruto tahu bahwa _crowd_ berarti keramaian, orang banyak.

"Keramaian itu relatif bagi tiap-tiap orang. Bukankah kau adalah anggota klub jurnalistik? Dan –identik dengan rapat, perkumpulan serta hal lain yang melibatkan keramaian," lanjutnya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto merasa telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Dia meraba tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan bersyukur sedang tidak dalam keadaan bugil.

"Uh-ya," angguknya."Dan aku paling benci ketika rapat redaksi tiba. Tapi paling tidak aku mengenal mereka. Disini aku tak mengenal siapapun." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap para pejalan. Mengingat rapat redaksi, dan yeah apa yang dilakukannya ketika rapat berlangsung mungkin hanya tidur, menguap, menggaruk. Karena sebagian besar pendapatnya akan berlawanan dengan kebanyakan orang dan berakhir ditolak.

"Keramaian,mau itu orang asing atau orang yang telah lama dikenal bagiku sama asing bisa berubah menjadi orang dekat jika kita mengenalnya. Dan juga dalam keramaian kita bisa memperluas lingkar pergaulan," ucap Sasuke ringan. Wajahnya santai, tak menampakan raut keseriusan yang sangat.

Naruto tahu mulai ada garis pemisah karena ini. Tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Kenapa dia harus berpikir kesitu? Tentu saja ada pemisah. Dia tidak hidup dalam satu tubuh dengan Sasuke pun. Langit juga punya garis peraknya masing-masing, kenapa dia dan Sasuke tidak?

Oh, _hell_ Naruto, Sasuke yang duduk menghadapnya ini benar-benar penuh godaan.

Naruto kembali lagi ke satu titik pikiran.

Hh. Neji. _Oldfriend_. Sepupu Hinata.

Tentu saja Sasuke mengenalnya.

"–apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pikiran-pikiran sesat mulai bermunculan. Setelah ada Shisui, sekarang ada Neji. Lalu tinggal tunggu waktu hingga semuanya keluar.

Naruto memikirkannya sangat dalam hingga muncul satu, dua kernyitan pada dahinya. Memberinya aksen keriput di sepanjang kening mulusnya.

"–Naruto. Kutanya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Memangnya Sasuke terlihat seperti orang terasing yang tak memiliki teman? Dirinya saja yang kalah tenar dari Sasuke masih punya teman. Teman. Mungkin bukan itu yang Naruto herankan. Karena ada kilatan aneh di mata Sasuke ketika dia mengatakan teman lama. Tak ada kilatan aneh memang ketika Sasuke berbicara tentang Shisui yang tinggal bersama dengannya. Naruto yakin yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang Shisui adalah suatu kejujuran. Mungkin hanya dia dan perasaan anehnya saja yang berpikiran janggal tentang Neji, atau terlalu was-was dengan tatapan Shisui. Lagipula kenapa dia harus repot-repot memikirkan segala-segala tentang Sasuke. Sasuke siapanya memang?

Suatu perasaan aneh menyelusup diam-diam. Perasaan tersengat seperti ketika kulit tersenggol panci berisi air mendidih, perasaan ketika mendapati tak ada siapapun di rumah besarmu –kosong tak berpenghuni, perasaan semacam, ah –ternyata dia sudah punya seorang yang disuka dan aku kecolongan _start_ semenjak awal. Ada tangan-tangan liar yang mencubiti tubuhnya, tapi ketika diperiksa tak ada apa-apa. Lalu Naruto sadar, dia hanya berkhayal.

"Tolong jangan menggodaku dengan wajah seperti itu Naruto."

Naruto menyetop pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat cepat. Memandang heran Sasuke yang memaku wajahnya lekat-lekat di antara matanya yang hitam pekat.

Naruto tak pernah mempermasalahkan sebuah ciuman dalam hidupnya. Entah itu dengan daun pintu kamar, bantal tidur bau semen habis masturbasi –_well_, dia laki-laki dan sedang dalam masa puber, robot-robot dan serangkaian gundam favorit. Ataupun dengan Ayah, Kyuubi, Gaara –tunggu. Kenapa semuanya laki-laki?

Karena dua laki-laki berciuman bukanlah hal aneh. Mereka satu jenis. Dan masing-masing punya senjata satu sama lain. Kalau masing-masing punya, setidaknya tidak ada yang boleh iri.

Dulu ketika masih sekolah dasar, Kyuubi sering menciumnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Gaara juga sering melakukannya ketika mereka sedang bermain bersama. Jadi baginya ciuman bukanlah hal aneh, itu hanya simbol kasih sayang. Tapi ketika melihat Gaara berciuman dengan buas tadi, rasanya Naruto sudah kehilangan apa yang selalu menjadi pemikiran dalam ketika Sasuke dalam waktu singkat sudah berada persis dengan bibirnya, Naruto spontan terkejut. Tapi tak punya kemanapun tempat untuk berlari, tak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri, apalagi bersembunyi. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah menggerogohi bangku tempatnya duduk, mencari pegangan dimana tubuhnya terasa selemas lembaran-lembaran tisu yang mengapung di atas permukaan air kolam.

Sasuke. Seorang pencium yang handal.

Jemari lentik yang baru saja menggesek-gesek _vynil_ itu sudah berada di wajahnya. Menggosok pelan sepanjang dahi berkeringat gugupnya, pelipis, menuruni tulang pipinya yang dihiasi bulu-bulu halus tanda lahir, mengusap hidungnya, menyentuh sudut-sudut bibirnya, turun hingga sebentar saja dagunya sudah terangkat tinggi. Jika piringan adalah benda hidup, apakah dia akan merasakan seperti apa yang Naruto rasakan ketika disentuh Sasuke? Tersengat dimana-mana.

Jari-jari lentik itu menguarkan listrik yang menjalar sepanjang tulang belakang Naruto. Turun, turun mencapai perpanjangannya, tulang ekor. Naruto bergidik merasa gemetar, tapi Sasuke sigap menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan sekokoh batang pohon pinus yang menguarkan bau yang sama dengan bau tubuh itu. Naruto hendak menahannya, tapi tangan-tangan itu berkata_'Tenang saja. Aku disini' _melingkari belakang kepala Naruto dan menenggelamkan gelitikan dalam tiap pangkal rambut pirangnya. Jari-jari sudah tenggelam. Naruto merasa sedang menyelam. Dia bernapas terlalu dalam.

Boleh tidak dia menutup mata sebentar?

Selanjutnya kedua belahitu menyatu. Melelehkan seluruh isi dalam rongga mulutnya. Naruto tidak pernah merasa sekencang ini. Otot-otot wajahnya terlalu terkejut. Kulit-kulitnya tertarik menegang. Dia lupa bagaimana biasanya Kyuubi menciumnya kilat. Dia lupa bagaimana Gaara biasanya menciumnya cepat. Lupa juga ketika Ibunya waktu kecil sering memegang wajahnya untuk diusap-usap. Tidak ada yang bisa disamakan antara perlakuan mereka dengan hilang diambil orang ini. Sasuke mengirimnya jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Naruto tersesat, tapi tak inginbersegera kembali. Tidak mau pulang. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Tidak untuk saat seperti sekarang.

Naruto meletakkan tangan pada bahu Sasuke. Meremasnya untuk menguatkan diri, lalu kedua jarinya menjalar menuju leher putih Sasuke yang berkalung _headphone_, menariknya erat seolah bergantung padanya.

Apa yang tengah dilakukannya? Otaknya mengeruh. Dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tubuhnya serasa dimasukkan ke dalam api, terbakar disana-sini. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa baik-baik saja. Tak apa-apa, tak masalah. Kalaupun dia harus mendinginkan diri dengan cara-cara aneh lagi, Naruto tak peduli. Tak peduli kalaupun seluruh orang rumah akan menyebutnya aneh, Naruto tak peduli. Tak peduli tempat apa ini. Tak peduli dia melakukan hal sama seperti yang tadi Gaara lakukan. Naruto benar-benar hilang akal. Lupa diri, lupa daratan.

Jaket kulit Sasuke merambat turun dari pundak. Jatuh, namun tidak ada yang ambil pusing. Tidak dengan mereka yang tengah disibukan dengan detak jantung masing-masing. Dengan bibir masing-masing. Dengan lidah masing-masing. Dengan tangan-tangan yang mulai turun merayap sepanjang pinggang masing-masing. Dengan Sasuke yang gesit menariknya mendekat. Dengan Sasuke yang memiringkan wajahnya. Dengan Sasuke yang memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Naruto jatuh lunglai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sentakan kecil. Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke berdiri, mengambil jaketnya yang terjatuh ke atas tanah. Lalu berbalik."Maaf Naruto. Aku kelepasan."Orang itu berbicara tapi tak menatap Naruto.

"A-ah. Um." Naruto tergagap, membuka tutup mulutnya bingunga hendak menanggapi apa. Menyeka mulutnya yang licin berpelumas saliva. Apa yang b-baru saja dilakukan olehnya dan Sasuke?

Dia tak bisa berbohong kalau dia tak melakukannya secara sadar. Jelas dia dalam kesadaran sepenuhnya. Tapi Naruto hanya membiarkannya. Kali ini dia tidak mengelak bahwa, ciuman Sasuke punya daya tariknya tersendiri.

"Maaf." Naruto hendak mengatakan bahwa, tak apa karena itu telah terjadi. Dan sama-sama–

Belum sempat menjawabdengan jernih, Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan punggung lebih rendah daripada arah pandangnya.

**.**

Setelahnya, hari-hari Naruto terasa berbeda.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan waktu si rambut raven telah berani menciumnya di taman ketika itu.

Kenapa Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah berkata maaf? Kenapa Naruto ditinggalkan di taman sendirian seperti orang linglung? Mungkinkah cara berciuman Naruto tidak seperti yang diharapkan? Apakah Naruto terlalu pasif? Apakah Sasuke lebih menyukai partner berciuman yang aktif dan agresif–seperti Gaara?

Naruto tersentak. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkan olehnya?

Menggeleng-geleng memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia benar-benar harus menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bak mandi. Otaknya terlalu buntu gara-gara Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengusapnya. Sasuke yang menciumnya. Sasuke yang –kalau diteruskan rasanya beberapa lembar kertas akan terbuang percuma dalam keranjang sampah.

Sasuke tidak menelponnya setelah itu. Mereka tidak bertemu langsung, baik di sekolah atau pertemuan secara kebetulan dimanapun –seperti yang Naruto harapkan. Naruto sempat ketakutan. Entah takut yang seperti apa, tidak jelas. Akhir-akhir ini dia begitu dipenuhi perasaan-perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu persis itu apa. Semuanya terasa aneh. Tapi ada kegembiraan di dalamnya jika mengingat Sasuke telah–

Wajah Naruto menatap heran rak-rak berisi gundam dalam kamarnya. Tidak tersusun dalam keadaan normal. Semuanya saling berhadapan, saling berciuman sepasang-sepasang, saling menempelkan bibir –kalau bahan plastik itu bisa benar-benar disebut sebagai bibir. Dan kesemua gundam miliknya itu berkelamin -laki dan oh– bagaimana bisa semua gundamnya kompak cium-ciuman dan kompak menjadi homo?

Memandang puzzle yang tersusun dengan urutan terbalik-balik sambil mengernyit. Naruto tidak ingat kapan dia mengerjakannya sekacau itu.

Beberapa gambar hati tercetak di atas kertas-kertas memo. Di buku catatan, di buku pelajaran, di buku harian. Naruto menggeleng gusar kembali. Lalu apa? Apa sebutan bagi orang yang berciuman tapi tidak dalam status yang jelas? _One noon stand_? Pencuci mulut? Jujur Naruto sempat terpikir pencuci mulut karena mereka berciuman sehabis dirinya makan, karena Sasuke terasa segar seperti tomat. Tomat merah di kebun Neneknya, tomat merah yang biasa dia gunakan untuk dilempar-lempar sebagai senjata perang-perangan bersama Kyuubi ketika masih kecil dulu. Tomat merah yang –kini masih terasa di bibirnya.

Naruto beralih. Sasuke dalam cermin kamar sedang tersenyum. Dia mengucek mata sampai berwarna merah dan rasanya perih. Naruto menumpahkan tetes mata kelewat banyak hingga meluber di sudut mata, membuatnya mendecakkan lidah kesal. Kini wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menangis oleh dua kucuran air.

Apakah dia tidur sambil berjalan? Apakah dia tidur sambil menulis? Ataukah beberapa hari ini dia hidup sambil mengawang-awang, melantur dan berkhayal? Mungkin dia harus mulai memeriksakan bagian-bagian saraf tubuhnya yang mulai bekerja sendiri di luar sadarnya. Atau matanya yang kemana-mana melihat Sasuke. Rabun, rabun Sasuke. Apa-apa Sasuke. Sasuke membadai dalam pikirannya. Naruto tahu seluruh isi kamar dan pikiranya tengah mengolok-olokinya.

Hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depannya. Pertanyaan tumpang tindih memenuhi kepalanya. Dia berguling malas di atas kasur. Ponsel berbunyi. Naruto mengangkatnya dengan harapan setinggi gunung dan dengan nada kelewat bahagia.

Semakin tinggi dia berharap, semakin nyungsep jatuhnya.

Secepat dia tersenyum lebar, secepat itu pula dia merengut.

Ada kabar yang mengabarkan Ino masuk rumah bodoh pertama yang dilakukannya setelah Yamanaka Inoichi memberitahunya adalah melempar ponsel ke ujung tempat tidur.

Tifus. Dan Naruto merasa marah besar pada orang yang telah menemukan penyakit itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Karena jelas saja. Sesuatu akan dilimpahkan kepadanya.

'–_Softcopy_. Ingat! Berarti kau sudah harus mengeditnya, jangan sampai meninggalkan _typos_.'

Seperti kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Naruto paling benci jika gadis-gadis mengomel padanya."Apa gunanya editor kalau begitu!"Lagipula Naruto juga manusia. Manusia bisa melakukan kesalahan. _Typos_ juga merupakan kesalahan lumrah yang dialami manusia.

'Ini namanya meringankan tugas editor. Kau tidak kasihan dia harus mengedit lima puluh lima lembar yang artinya seratus sepuluh halaman huh?'

Seseorang bijak –yang jelas bukan Kyuubi– berkata jika ada satu yang hilang maka yang lain akan muncul. Naruto mempercayainya karena sekarang dirinya tengah merasakannya. Satu penindas gugur maka penindas lain muncul. Entah sejak kapan dia menganggap wanita jadi penindas.

"Itu memang tugasnya kan?" Naruto berkata sewot.

'Naruto!'

"Apa kau kuberi _draft_ wawancaranya saja?" tawar Naruto, tak terdengar sebagai sesuatu yang menggiurkan karena suara di seberang sana mendecih.

'Aku tidak suka yang masih mentah,' kata Sakura seolah disuruh memilih mana yang dia suka antara daging ayam matang atau mentah. 'Lagipula siapa yang akan membuat artikel?' lanjutnya.

"Siapa saja terserah. Shion, Hinata, Sai bahkan Gaara pun bisa. Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja," ucap Naruto sambil mendengus.

'Memang tidak ada. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu 'kan bahwa mereka sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing.'

"Tidak. Kemarin-kemarin aku melihat Sai sedang menonton pertunjukan."

Jeda sejenak.

'Y-yang kau lihat kemarin itu Sai sedang bertugas.'

"Kau gugup! Berarti kau sedang berbohong!" sahut Naruto keras.

'Aku tidak berbohong!'

"Bohong."

'Tapi Naruto, kenapa kau tahu Sai sedang menonton pertunjukan? Apa kau juga bertemu dengannya?' Nada Sakura terdengar penasaran.

Ah, sial. Seharusnya dia tidak usah membahas soal pertunjukan. Kalau begini dia jadi terkena getahnya 'kan. "H-ha? Seseorang yang bertemu dengannya menceritakannya padaku, uh ya begitu."Mengalihkan topik. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membantu membuat artikelnya?"

'Hoi! Kau mau dipukul? Aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan bagianku sendiri. Memangnya _draft_ majalah turun dari langit? Aku tahu kau tidak begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Dia sibuk. Sibuk memikirkan c-ciuman Sasuke.'–Jadi jangan mengeluh dan kerjakan saja selagi aku masih bersikap baik hati padamu!'

Baik hati kepalanya.

Tidak begitu sibuk katanya? Naruto sudah cukup pusing dengan urusan yang didapatinya sejak terakhir kali dia mewawancarai DJ satu itu. Sejak terakhir kali dia berciuman –uhm- dengan orang itu. Naruto akan mengulangi terus kata-kata itu hingga terdengar biasa di telinganya dan tidak lagi meninggalkan detak yang kelewat keras pada jantungnya. Berciuman. Berciuman. Berciuman. Naruto bisa gila mendadak. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Argh, sial.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menunggu Ino sembuh dulu?" tanyanya setelah berdehem cukup brutal.

'Dengan begitu kau bisa bebas?' cecar Sakura langsung ke poin.

"Ya, begitulah."

'Dasar busuk!'

"Kenapa kau seperti kelihatan tidak rela jika aku bebas?"

'Enak saja. Semua orang sedang sibuk kau malah ongkang-ongkang di atas tempat tidur. Jujur saja, aku berani bertaruh itulah yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang. Mengaku sajalah.'

Naruto celingak-celinguk siapa tahu ternyata Sakura ada di dalam kamarnya. Ahli nujum satu itu.

'Naruto kau harus ingat ada yang namanya _deadline_. Kau pikir bisa main-main dengan majalah sekolah? Telat mengumpulkan hasil saat _deadline_, telat setor ke percetakan. Telat setor ke percetakan maka telat terbit. Telat terbit berarti majalah akan diundur tanggal membagikannya. Jika itu terjadi, maka anggota jurnalistik bisa dikomplain. Padahal yang sudah mengerjakan bagiannya tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu apa kalau waka kesiswaan kita begitu buas seperti anjing rabies? Kau mau ada siswa yang mengadu padanya dan klub jadi bubar? Tidak ada lagi klub jurnalistik, bagaimana?'

Sakura memang pintar berbicara. Dan bicaranya selalu mengada-ada.

"Sekali membantu orang maka orang itu akan minta bantuan lagi," gumam Naruto.

Naruto bersungut-sungut di antara tumpukan bantalnya. Poster di dinding kamarnya masih menjulurkan lidah. Uh, dia lupa untuk mempretelinya. Rasa-rasanya seluruh kamar sedang mengejeknya.

'Naruto, tolong kali iniii saja. Ya? Ya? Ya?'

Dan Naruto selalu kalah dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji kalau besok sudah jadi. Mungkin dua atu tiga hari?"

'Oke, baiklah. Selama tidak melewati batas. Karena kalau iya, aku sendiri yang akan terus-terusan menghantuimu. Lewat telepon, lewat media sosial, lewat kelasmu–'

"Hm. Mengerti."

'Terima kasih Naruto~'

Naruto tersenyum mematikan panggilan. Sebenarnya titik lemahnya adalah jika ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Untung_mood_nya sedang matahari bersinar cerah di luar sana.

**.**

'–Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Titip salam saja buat Ino, semoga lekas sembuh.'

Jawaban sedatar triplek itu adalah ucapan Gaara. Naruto yakin sekali bahwa si rambut merah mengatakannya sambil mengutak-atik komputer. Jangan-jangan sedang menatap layar berisi _blue film_–lagi?

"Gaara, tunggu!" _Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Tapi.. Ah, sudahlah_. "Tidak jadi. Besok-besok saja."

Naruto mendengus sadar dan menyadari bahwa –ah, orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai tidak bisa diandalkan.

Dan disinilah dia. Berdiridi depan sebuah pintu. Sebuah kamar VIP nomor 315.

Berjalan di lorong-lorong putih panjang membuatnya seperti masuk labirin. Bau-bau likuid pahit, tumbukan pil dan tablet membuatnya mual.

Naruto membuka pintu, bau harum lavender langsung balapan masuk hidungnya, bertentangan dengan bau di luarnya. Ada kabut-kabut tipis yang muncul ketika dia membuka pintu. Semacam kukus dalam panci mendidih.

"Naruto-kun?"

Sebuah suara halus milik gadis menyusup telinga. Dan Naruto tahu tanpa perlu melihat, itu bukanlah suara Ino.

"Hinata," sahutnya melangkahkan kaki.

Seorang laki-laki yang Naruto kenal bernama Neji –menurut Sasuke kemarin hari– mengamatinya dari ujung ke ujung. Cermat, sepeti tak mau tertinggal sedikitpun bagian tubuh Naruto ketika dia masih kecil, melahap sepotong demi sepotong kue ulang tahun. Nah, pandangan Neji kurang lebih seperti itu. Dia jadi berpikir apa yang akan Gaara lakukan jika dia bertemu orang ini disini. Kekasihnya (bu)kan?

"Ino baru saja tidur," kata Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto. Dia bergegas berdiri dari duduknya. "Karena kau sudah disini, maka aku harus pulang."

"Neji Nii-san ada urusan penting," katanya memberi gestur pada Neji. "Jadi tolong kau jaga Ino sebentar hingga Yamanaka-san tiba, beliau sedang membeli sesuatu di cafetaria. Katakan pada Yamanaka-san bahwa aku pamit pulang karena sudah terburu waktu." Hinata menatap Neji yang sedang fokus pada jam tangannya.

Kenapa para wanita sering sekali menitipkan ini itu padanya? Naruto bergumam, yang dianggap Hinata sebagai persetujuan.

Seharusnya dia tidak datang saat ini. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Menunggui orang sakit yang baru saja tidur seperti tiang infus di samping tubuh lunglainya. Sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa merusuhi Ino. Atau setidaknya menggeplaknya karena lagi-lagi melimpahkan tugas padanya. Mungkin nanti ketika sadar dia harus meminta bayaran untuk ini semua. Lima mangkuk ramen tidaklah buruk.

"Eh, Naruto? Kapan datang?"

"Baru saja Bibi," sahutnya pelan.

"Ah, Ino sedang tidur? Atau kubangunkan saja–"

"Tidak perlu. Ino baru saja tidur. Oh, ya. Hinata pamit pulang lebih dulu, Nej –maksudku sepupunya ada urusan penting katanya."

"Ooh. Dia sudah lama disini jadi aku menitipkan Ino padanya sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat kau datang bersama Gaara."

"Aku tidak bersama Gaara." Naruto mencari alasan. "Dia sibuk mengurus _layout_ majalah."_ Gaara harus berterima kasih karena ini._

"Benarkah? Dia sepertinya sibuk sekali. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya mampir ke rumah. Apakah Ino menyusahkan kalian berdua?"

Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Tidak juga Bi" _Kadang-kadang –um sering._ "Ino gadis yang –berapi-api, he."

"Tolong dimaklumi ya. Dia anak tunggal yang manja. Tapi akan berusaha sangat keras jika berurusan dengan sesuatu. Tentu kau sudah paham itu."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, iya. Hehe–"

"Kau satu organisasi dengannya juga kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu cemas pada kesehatannya. Susah makan dan melotot di depan monitor laptop hampir duapuluh empat jam. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa-apa saja yang dilakukannya sehingga terlihat begitu sibuk."

"Memang majalah sekolah sebentar lagi akan terbit. Itu sebabnya semua anggota klub terlihat sibuk." _Kecuali aku._

"Sebentar, sepertinya Ino memintaku bertanya padamu." Wajah wanita itu berkerut. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan artikel tentang –um siapa ya? Ah, Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Wah, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan tentang itu sebelum roboh."

"Tentu saja! Aku cepat menyelesaikan tugasku!"

Pintu tertutup di balik punggungnya.

Helaan napas terdengar. Kenapa Ino harus pusing-pusing memikirkan tugas majalah ketika dirinya sendiri sedang sakit, Naruto tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran wanita yang selalu memperumit sesuatu.

Klakson mobil berbunyi dan Naruto hampir terjerembab dalam semak berduri.

"Hai! Calon saudara sepupu manisku."

Naruto langsung merasakan mulas dalam perutnya mendengar suara itu._Ku?_

"Jangan menggodanya Shisui."

Sebuah _sneaker _abu-abu tua adalah hal pertama yang bisa Naruto temukan ketika seseorang keluar dari mobil. Kaos polos dan celana jeans pudar adalah hal kedua dan ketiga sebelum Naruto bisa menemukan wajah tampannya. Kali ini tanpa koleksi _headphone_ yang biasa tergantung malas di leher, bagian dari _fashion._ Karena itu leher putihnya terpapar bebas, teradiasi oleh sinar matahari sore yang memberi kelip-kelip keringat di leher jenjang menariknya.

Sosok tegap berambut seperti gagak. Bertulang rahang tegak mendongak.

"Jadi kau bisa menggodanya sendiri?"

"Shisui."

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kakinya terborgol. Bagaimanapun Naruto harus menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Karena kalau itu terjadi maka –_deg deg deg_. Sekelebat adegan menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

"Oke. Oke." Kedua tangan diangkat tanda menyerah, tapi raut wajah itu tak berkata bahwa dia menyerah. "Jam berapa kau ingin kujemput?" tanyanya menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

Suara decakan dalam wajah yang tenang. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat jika tak diantar-jemput oleh supir pribadinya."

"Begitukah?" Wajah mengekeh. "Lalu aku akan pergi."

Mobil hitam mengilat itu menghilang dari pandangan, diiringi mata hitam yang terus menatap lewat spion mobil. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mendadak ingin kabur ke tengah jalan. Ditinggalkan berdua dengan Sasuke saat suasana hatinya tengah berkecamuk bukanlah pilihan baik. Bukan berarti dia ingin ditemani oleh Shisui juga.

Kerah baju ditarik. "Kau tahu kan kalau sedang bersamaku kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja?"

Naruto menata hatinya yang kebat-kebit kebakaran. Air. Air. Dia butuh air.

Sasuke terlihat tenang. Tak seperti kemarin hari ketika dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto di bangku taman sendirian. Suaranya berdehem. Dehaman yang terdengar parau dan dalam. "Kau mau pergi kemana? Aku akan menemanimu berjalan."

Kalau rahang bisa pasang-copot seperti gigi palsu, mungkin sekarang rahangnya terserok kumpulan pejalan di atas trotoar. Ini seperti tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Mungkin benar, ciuman bukan berarti apa-apa. Padahal kemarin-kemarin hari dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ciuman bukanlah masalah besar, entah dengan siapa itu objeknya.

Bahkan Sasuke terlihat tak merasa aneh sedikitpun tentang sikapnya kemarin, tak mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, atau mengonfirmasi apa yang sudah dilakukan padanya. Seperti melupakan sesuatu, _kemarin habis apa memangnya?_

"Sialan." Tak disangka sepotong makian keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kesal padaku? Pada Shisui yang menggodamu?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat alis.

Ada yang berbeda memang dari Sasuke. Tatapan menggodanya hampir lenyap di wajah itu, wajahnya sekarang lebih –um mengingatkannya pada bantal-bantal sofa ruang tamunya yang berbulu lembut, halus, lunak dan berbau wangi.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya.

Melihat penampilan Sasuke, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke datang langsung dari rumah. Tak habis mempertunjukan bakat _Djing _seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Mungkin sedang kosong, mungkin sedang libur.

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Shisui." Sasuke berada beberapa senti di sebelahnya, ikut berjalan, menyamai ritme jalannya yang perkataannya, menemani Naruto berjalan.

Bahu Naruto menegang tak nyaman. Sasuke menoleh padanya, melihat ada yang lain dari gestur Naruto.

"Tenang saja, tak ada apapun antara aku dan Shisui," katanya kelewat tenang. Ketenangannya menyamai permukaan air danau yang selalu ingin ia lempari batu supaya paling tidak timbul suara cemplungan dan gelombang di atasnya.

"Kenapakau tidak tinggal di rumahmu sendiri?" Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada mendesak tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut lancang Naruto. Kalau Sasuke jeli dia akan menemukan tanda seru dalam perkataannya.

Beruntung Sasuke menanggapinya dengan ringan. "Tinggal di rumah berarti harus mematuhi segala aturan-aturan ketat yang dibuat oleh Ayah. Aku hanya ingin kebebasan. Dan bagiku _Djing_ adalah suatu kebebasan. Bebas menari. Bebas bermain musik. Bebas pergi kemana saja –_well_, aku tak berniat menjadi residen –belum, tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Ketika Sasuke berbicara Naruto melihat ketenangan Sasuke bertambah. Naruto ingat Kushina pernah meninabobokannya ketika mimpi-mimpi buruk hinggap, rasanya hampir sama. Sama-sama tenang. Sama-sama damai.

"Tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku bukan berarti bahwa aku tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan mereka. Hanya saja, rumah, apalagi tinggal dengan Ayah Ibu bukanlah kebebasan seperti yang kuharapkan."

"Kebebasan bersama Shisui?" Naruto tak tahu kenapa dia tak bisa mengerem laju mulutnya.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat sebelum menjawab. "Shisui, anak pamanku sekaligus sepupuku sekaligus asistenku yang paling setia. Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan apapun sendirian di usia segini? Mengatur jadwal, membuat janji bahkan pekerjaan rumah. Manusia itu makhluk sosial, jangan lupakan itu."

Naruto merasa aneh kembali.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Neji."

"Hm, lalu? Aku tidak melihat itu ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Kupikir kau punya rasa penasaran berlebih padanya." Sasuke mengusap helai rambutnya. "Dan ini membuatku cemburu." Naruto tak tahu siapa yang sedang dicemburui Sasuke sekarang.

"Mungkinhanya firasat, atau –ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Neji?"

Ketika dia bertanya, dua, tiga kerikil dapat dirasakan dalam telapak kakinya. Naruto menunduk pada sepatunya sendiri.

Sasuke memandangnya takjub. Seakan Naruto baru saja menemukan pecahan kaca dalam tumpukan pasir pantai. "Aku baru sadar ternyata nalurimu sangat tajam. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu masuk klub jurnalistik."

Naruto mencemooh. "Tidak ada hubungannya Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti, Naruto menelan ludah gundah.

"Kau barusan menyebut namaku," ucapnya.

Naruto meraba-raba angin sebagai pegangan, berniat menghalau gugup yang menyembur lancar bak sumpal sampanye dibuar. "Oh, uh. Ya. Namamu Sasuke kan? Memangnya aku harus memanggilmu apalagi?"

"Kupikir ini pertama kalinya, ketika kita berbicara berdua kau menyebut namaku."

Kegugupan tak kunjung surut. Sasuke telah menyudutkan perkataannya di ujung jalan buntu, di pojok ruang terang benderang, di tembok beton berlukis dua tangan bergandengan. Sesak dan bernapas satu-satu, balapan dan salip-menyalip.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Pertanyaan polos yang ia sendiripun sadari, dengan lancang melesat keluar.

"Apapun yang bisa terdengar intim?" Alis Sasuke terangkat ketika berbicara.

"B-berhenti bercanda," kata Naruto melanjutkan langkah lebih cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu khasnya. Selalu terlihat ringan, seperti halnya mengangkat ujung jari telunjuk. Dan Naruto merasa beban yang ditakutkannya meluruh ke ujung kaki. Terinjak oleh sol sepatunya sendiri.

"Dan jawab pertanyaanku!" teriaknya, masker penutup kepanikan siapa tahu Sasuke bisa mendengar tabuhan jantungnya.

"Tentang apa? Neji lagi?" Sasuke memutar mata hampir terlihat kebosanan.

"Kau belum menjawabnya, memang kau pikir bisa melarikan diri dari pertanyaanku?" cibir Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya ya?"

Naruto mengalihkan wajah ke jalanan, dimana dua, tiga mobil berlalu lalang.

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak ada gunanya mengalihkan pembicaraan denganmu. Kau pasti akan terus mencecarku dengan pertanyaan sama," katanya melihat jalan lurus di depan mereka. "Neji pacar laki-laki pertamaku."

Mata Naruto menyamai bulatan kelereng. Rautnya menunjukan bahwa dia tengah terkejut, tapi perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sebuah, "Oh," singkat.

"Cukup. Itu saja pertanyaannya." Potongnya tepat di depan mata Naruto yang membulat. Mengingatkannya pada tepukan _clapperboard,_ salah satu properti milik klub film.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya kan?"

"Sebegitunyakah kau ingin tahu?" Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto yang ditata acak semenjak awal. Naruto melenguh untuk menghindar sebelum telapak tangan itu sampai pada ubun-ubunnya. Telapak tangan itu punya daya listrik yang membuatnya tersengat.

"Untuk apa aku berhubungan dengannya? Ada orang lain yang kupunya, yang lebih penting daripada kembali berhubungan dengannya."

Tegukan ludah. "Kontak-kontakan maksudku, seperti bertemu dengannya atau sengaja menemuinya misalnya. Berhubungan dalam konteks lain–" Naruto menggaruk telinga yang tiba-tiba mengambang di awang-awang, terlihat menerawang namun berkesan mencari-cari sudut paling terpencil, yang bisa dia kuak hanya dengan ujung jari kelingking. Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa tinggi dari muka bumi, kaos longgar yang dipakainya mendadak ketat.

"Tentu saja. Dimana kau mengadakan pesta pasti ada _partygoers._Dan dia masuk ke dalam jajaran _partygoers_aktif, jelas aku sering bertemu dengannya. Neji adalah orang yang sukar melewatkan pesta, sepertiku. Aku adalah seorang DJ kau tahulah."

Tepat ketika Sasuke menyudahi perkataannya, Naruto berhenti. Di depan sebuah pagar bata dengan pernis mengilat, sepanjang sisinya. Naruto ingat tumpahan minyak zaitun pada kulit Ibunya, terlihat licin ketika dipegang. Di ujung kiri pagar terdapat sebuah gerbang besi sebagai pintu masuk utama.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke kalem mendapati Naruto menarik pegangan gerbang.

Kepala pirang berbalik. "Um, ya."

"Karena aku sudah tahu dimana kau tinggal, jadi–" Sasuke tetap berdiri di tempat, tak berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Bersiap-siaplah karena aku bisa menjemputmu kapanpun aku mau."

Naruto melongo dalam keterkejutan. "Hah? Menjemputku?"

"Mungkin besok malam aku akan menjemputmu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Kemana?"

Dan pertanyaan Naruto hanya tertangkap angin ketika Sasuke memberinya punggung. Menyuguhinya pemandangan rambut tajam hitam kebiruan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sore. Meninggalkannya tepat di depan pagar rumah dengan rupa sekaku masker wajah ketika Sasuke memberinya senyum berpisah.

Senyum langka yang pertama kalinya Naruto lihat penuh kehalusan. Bahkan dia hampir melupakan wajah penggoda Sasuke. Dan telinganya mendengar lagu-lagu aneh untuk pertama kali. Perasaan ingin menggambar bentuk hati datang lagi, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

**.**

Tidak sulit mencari Gaara di sekolah. Selain di ruang klub jurnalistik, satu-satunya tempat yang biasa si rambut merah kulit pucat kunjungi adalah laboratorium komputer. Lagi dan lagi, duduk di depan monitor yang menyala lebar. Naruto pernah menjulukinya penjaga laboratorium komputer dan julukan itu menyebar seantero sekolah. Karena itu Gaara punya dua kunci, satu kunci ruang klub dan satunya kunci laboratorium.

Tampak Gaara. Satu-satunya manusia di dalam ruangan seluas 12X12 meter persegi itu duduk tegak dengan tenang. Ditemani kumpulan komputer yang mati, tirai yang tertutup bahkan matahari pun tak dapat masuk. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah tiga buah lampu neon 40 watt yang menyala mengisi ruangan gelap menjadi terang benderang. Tempat favoritnya adalah bagian kursi paling ujung belakang hampir mencapai pojok ruangan sebelah kiri. Dimana AC paling banter berada tepat di atas kepalanya, menerbangkan secara tak alami helai-helai rambut merah yang menyala. Angin pun tak bisa masuk.

Dengan permainan kelewat jadul yang bahkan Naruto sendiri enggan meniliknya dalam folder-folder terpencil di komputer Ayahnya, Gaara fokus menggerakan _mouse_ yang berbunyi klik-klik ribut sementara tangannya bergerak gesit. _Solitaire_. Naruto hampir lupa bahwa _game _itu pernah eksis dan beberapa bulan menjadi kegemarannya hingga lupa makan lupa tidur. Namun itu sudah berlangsung beberapa tahun yang lalu, tak bisa dia ingat kapan tepatnya.

Naruto mendekat. Hampir tersandung kumpulan kabel yang menjuntai bebas. Dia merasa berjalan di atas kumpulan belut. "Aku mengantarkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sakura meledak bahagia," bukanya. "Ini. Tugas terakhirku."_Flashdisk_putih tanpa tutup itu melayang-layang tepat di depan Gaara, hampir menyodok lubang hidungnya. Spontan dia mundur teratur mengundang decitan malas kursi dengan lantai berwarna oranye muda. Tak ada karpet disini, sekolah terlalu pelit membelikannya.

"Aku harus bertepuk tangan karena kau tepat waktu paling tidak," balas Gaara. Kedua tangan saling bertepuk, meninggalkan _mouse_ dengan ekspresi datar. Naruto tak bisa menyimpulkan Gaara tengah terkesan atau sedang mengejeknya.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kau sudah menjenguk Ino?"tanya Naruto menepuk bahunya.

"Um. Belum sempat." Gaara lanjut dengan _mouse-_nya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan, aku menengoknya dan dia sedang tidur. Bukannya berbicara dengan Ino aku malah berakhir mendengar nasihat Ibunya."

"Aku –tidak punya waktu," bohong. Mana ada tidak ada waktu tapi sedang bersantai-santai bermain _game._

"Ketahuan bohong sekali Gaara. Bahkan Bibi juga menanyakanmu. Kupikir kau sudah lewat masa sibukmu melihat yang tengah kau lakukan sekarang ini. Kenapa tidak menengoknya? Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti," cerocos Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada janji lain," katanya cepat.

Naruto menatapnya dalam suasana sepi yang lama, kalau ini malam hari, maka bunyi klik pada _mouse_ adalah suara jangkrik. "Tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi." Gaara memandangnya aneh. "Apa yang harus kusampaikan padamu?"

Naruto kembali ke tempat dimana Gaara berada di kap mobil dan menarik seorang pria –Neji. Apakah –apakah selanjutnya yang terjadi? "Apa saja. Sebagai seorang sahabat tentu saja."

Gaara menggeleng tegas. Bahkan Naruto sulit mencari keraguan dalam tatapannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Menggaruk pelipisnya.

Gaara tak mengalihkan wajah pada layar datar di hadapannya, berkonsentrasi. Pandangannya tetap sama, dan tetap tak berubah. "Hm. Malah sepertinya kau yang harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

"A-apa?" Gugup mendadak melandanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ada bunyi palu keras mengahantam dadanya. Sangat keras hingga Naruto bisa merasakan gendang telinganya bergetar. Naruto agak terkejut tapi menutupi sembunyi-sembunyi, mencoba menirukan Gaara yang gagal total. Gaara terlahir berekspresi seperti itu, dan Naruto tak habis pikir, dengan wajah kelewat tenangnya Gaara berciuman dengan liar. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Apakah Gaara melihatnya berciuman kemarin? Gawat.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara. Karena Gaara tak punya alis, sebagai ganti dahinya yang berkerut, mencoba menyelidik.

"Uh, tidak. Tidak ada. Sungguh." Untuk kali ini dia bersyukur dia tak harus berbohong. Benar kan? Dia hanya merasa bahwa dia mungkin semakin bertambah akrab. Tapi tak ada status, tak ada proklamir yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke tentang hubungan mereka, tak ada bahasan mengenai ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan, tak ada kata sah yang mengatakan bahwa– helaan napas. _Well,_ dia bukanlah kekasih Sasuke. Mereka tidak berpacaran dan masih berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukainya. Oh, dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri juga tak pernah mengakuinya. Kenyataan ini membuatnya mengalihkan mata dari Gaara.

"Bohong sekali. Kalian berdua terlihat akrab," sangkalnya kemudian.

Tarikan napas lega yang tidak kentara. SukurlahGaara tak melihat mereka berciuman. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh berhubungan akrab selain denganmu dan Ino?"

"Tidak juga," sahutnya mengangkat bahu. Cara Gaara mengangkat bahu tak sama dengan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke adalah kebiasaan, maka Gaara adalah spontanitas. Jika Gaara terlihat datar seperti biasanya, entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat semakin keren. Ada karisma tersendiri ketika Sasuke mengangkat bahu, dan Naruto pernah mengetahui hal itu hanya ada pada Sasuke.

"Gaara. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Gilirannya yang balas mencecar Gaara. Lagipula dari awal yang bertanya terlebih dulu adalah dirinya dan malah berakhir menjadi objek interogasi Gaara. Kali ini dia merasa beruntung karena Gaara tak melihatnya berciuman dengan Sasuke.

Gaara mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kusembunyikan darimu?" ulangnya mulai terdengar ragu-ragu. "Aku tak paham poin apa yang hendak kau katakan Naruto–"

"Aku melihatmu dua hari yang lalu dan kau terlihat sangat –berbeda." Naruto menelan ludah. Kenapa dia jadi gugup? Mungkin karena ada perasaan tidak enak ketika menanyakannya, menanyakan hal yang baginya intim. Gaara terlihat seperti dilucuti di depannya.

Gaaratersentak. Tahu tidak punya topik lain untuk kabur. Wajahnya terlihat dua kali lebih putih dari biasa.

"Kau –berciuman dengan laki-laki. Dan terlihat sangat –gila," lanjut Naruto mencoba pelan.

Gaara diam saja.

"Kau –apa yang terjadi Gaara?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," ucapnya bernada gusar yangg tak kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan _mouse_ dan monitor. Sepenuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sahabatmu lagi?" sahut Naruto mendadak merasa menyesali perkataannya. Dia juga tidak mengatakan tentang ciumannya dan Sasuke. Tapi Gaara tidak tahu dan tidak bertanya. Jadi sebaiknya dia simpan rapat-rapat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu Naruto. Oh, baiklah." Gaara menghela napas berat. Bahkan Naruto merasa beban berat Gaara sekarang menular padanya. Bahunya terasa ditumpuki berkarung-karung pasir. Badannya terasa membungkuk dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya."Aku dicampakkan orang yang kusukai."

Untuk beberapa waktu Naruto hanya terbengong. Membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Siapa? Siapa yang berani mencampakkan sahabat cerdasnya itu?

Gaara menghela napas, dan helaan napasnya itu terdengar seperti _'Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini, sebaiknya kuceritakan saja.'_ Tangan pucat itu mengepal di atas pangkuan. "Aku menyukai Ino. Dan itu berlangsung untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Naruto menunggu dalam hening. "Tapi Ino tidak demikian, dia hanya menganggapku sama seperti dia menganggapmu."

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya, hampir kehilangan kata-kata. "H-hah? Aku tak salah dengar? Bagaimana kau bisa –menyukai Ino?" tanya Naruto merasa bodoh.

"Memangnya aku bisa memilih siapa-siapa orang yang kusuka?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Jadi –kau. Dengan Neji karena pelarian?" Naruto sadar bahwa dia punya masalah dengan rem mulut, tapi mengabaikannya. Lagipula Gaara sudah mengenalnya lama dan tahu seperti apa sifat Naruto. Harap maklum.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Hm. Awalnya begitu kukira. Tapi kupikir sekarang tidak lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa lepas dari Neji –kau boleh mengatakannya ketergantungan jika kau mau." Naruto tidak tahu dibalik sikap tenangnya, Gaara memiliki banyak masalah yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan perasaan. Naruto pikir satu-satunya yang Gaara ahli adalah logika.

"Tidak pernah bisa berpikir lurus jika bersama Neji. Tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah ketika di dekatnya," lanjutnya. Dan Naruto jadi mengingat Sasuke, mengingat otaknya yang selalu dipenuhi cabang dan sulur dengan bunga ditiap-tiap ujungnya. "Pada awalnya aku merasa bahwa mungkin pesonanya yang membuatku hilang akal sejenak. Tapi aku baru sadar bahwa –sepertinya aku lebih dari menyukainya Naruto." Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tak melihat kefokusan dalam mata Gaara. Gaara berkata seperti habis menenggak berkaleng-kaleng _beer_.

"Benar jika ada yang bilang bahwa membuka hati adalah obat paling efektif untuk menyembuhkan patah hati." Naruto baru pernah berbincang dengan topik seperti ini pada Gaara. Dan rasanya –janggal. Dua laki-laki membicarakan perasaan tentang laki-laki. "Apapun itu, aku sudah tidak dalam penyangkalan. Aku telah mengakuinya."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kuharap kau cepat menyelesaikannya dengan Ino, maksudku kita masih bisa berteman seperti biasa. Kalian berdua adalah sahabat terdekatku. Rasanya aneh melihat hubunganmu dan Ino menjadi canggung. Katakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan sekarang."

"Mungkin. Mungkin aku harus cepat-cepat. Tapi aku hanya ingin ketenangan untuk sebentar, sebentar saja, sebentar lagi."

_Katakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan._ Naruto hendak tertawa akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada Gaara. Perkataannya sendiri menjadi sindiran baginya. Terasa tajam dan penuh tekanan. Naruto bisa merasakan pukulan pada kepalanya, jitakan pada dahinya, tonjokan pada bahunya, dan –sengatan pada dadanya.

Satu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu mengolok pikirannya, kenapa dia tidak menolak ketika Sasuke menciumnya? Naruto hanya punya satu jawaban. Karena dia juga menginginkannya. Bola yang menyumpal tenggorokannya telah meluruh saat itu juga.

**.**

Sasuke bilang dia akan menjemputnya. Jadi Naruto mempersiapkan diri, dari mulai membuka mata pagi harinya, hingga jam-jam batas akhir baginya untuk mengaca di depan cermin. Tak ada yang rapi dalam kamarnya. Di lantai berkarpet merah, di atas kasur empuk, di meja tempat lampu tidur duduk tenang –oh, sekarang payungnya sudah miring sebelah- hingga beberapa tersangkut di pintu lemari, tumpukan kemeja, jaket atau kaos berserakan. Celana panjang, pendek, denim atau katun bertebaran. Dalam waktu singkat, kamar berposter miliknya telah berubah menjadi tempat _laundry_.

Sebotol parfum hampir ditumpahkan ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang sekarang setengah telanjang. Dan Naruto mengumpat panjang ketika dirasanya bau badannya jadi wangi keterlaluan. Yang jelas ini memang tak berbau bunga-bungaan seperti milik Ino, tidak juga berbau citrus yang selalu mengingatkannya pada pengharum toilet. Naruto berbau cendana, tak ambil pusing meskipun baunya seperti pemakaman. Mencoba menyelingi Sasuke yang berbau pinus tapi selalu tercium maskulin. Dengan mata tertutup pun Naruto tahu bau itu milik orang berlengan kekar, bertubuh gagah, berdada bidang dan berpinggang dan abdomen mulus yang selalu menjadi salah satu topik perbincangan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain.

Sasuke tidak menyebutkan jam berapa dia akan datang. Dan Naruto berubah ketar-ketir di tempat. Menanti dengan gugup dengan menghitung jam, menit dan detik yang seakan bersekongkol bersama mengoloknya. Bisa saja Sasuke muncul tengah malam ketika semua orang tertidur. Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan'_besok malam aku akan menjemputmu_', tidak ada klu lain lagi. Besok malam bisa jadi lusa, atau besoknya lusa, atau lusanya lusa–

Ketika Kushina mengetuk pintu kamarnya dia tahu bahwa itu berarti Sasuke telah datang.

Dengan kecepatan dewa, Naruto turun tangga dua langkah sekaligus melesat keluar pintu rumah. Naruto pada kemeja kasual abu-abunya, celana hitam panjang membungkus kedua kakinya yang jenjang.

Dan Naruto tak perlu bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang kemudinya. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi remaja seperti mereka untuk mengendarai mobil, meski tak memiliki SIM diciptakan yang pertama untuk dilanggar, yang kedua untuk dilanggar dan ketiga untuk dilanggar lagi. Jika sudah bosan, mungkin dipatuhi bisa menjadi opsi lain sebagai penyegar.

Dan berulang kalinya Naruto mengirikan penampilan Sasuke. _All-in-black_, kecuali sebuah kemeja merah kotak-kotak berbahan tipis yang sekarang menggantung riang melingkari pinggangnya, bagian dari penampilan. _Headphone_ dan _boot_ hampir sama sangarnya dengan mata Sasuke yang bergaris hitam. _Bad-ass._ Naruto merasa jalanan di luar jendela dan mata itu sama saja, tapi takada kehangatan di jalanan seperti yang mata itu punyai.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto berpikirdia salah berpakaian, dan merasa hendak pergi menghadiri kultum membosankan bersama para bapak-bapak paruh baya, sedangkan Sasuke hendak _hang out_ bersama kawan-kawannya yang berdandan modis dan trendy dan sibuk berbicara tentang mode masa kini. Naruto tak pernah seambil pusing ini ketika dia yang pernahmenghancurkan mode dengan memakai _outfit_ resmi dan sepatu olahraga. Tak pernah sibuk mempermasalahkan pakaian yang sudah lewat masa jayanya dua, tiga tahun yang lalu untuk dipakai kembali, selama itu masih muat dengan tubuhnya dan nyaman dipakai.

Naruto menggaruk kasar lengan kemejayang panjangnya hampir melebihi pergelangan tangan. Sasuke manatapnya, kemudian mendekati tempatnya duduk, Naruto berakhir menahan napas.

"Kalau terlalu panjang berarti kau harus menggulungnya," ucapnya. Tangan itu meraih lengan kemejanya. Sebentar saja kedua lengan kemeja berubah pendek seujung siku, memamerkan bulu-bulu halus sepanjang lengan bagian bawah. Naruto bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam kaca spion. Dan baru menyadari bahwa selain mata biru yang dia punya, rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih menyala ketika malam hari.

Naruto bergumam terima kasih dalam cahaya tahu mata Sasuke mengawasinya secara terang-terangan, tersenyum secara jujur, menatap tanpa kedok curi-curi pandang seperti yang tengah dilakukannya. Suara gemerisik penyiar radio wanita terdengar. Naruto pikir Sasuke tak terlalu suka mendengarkan keberisikan seperti ini.

Tersisa keheningan dalam mobil –bukan dengan sebuah lagu _slow_ yang sekarang gantibunyinya tentu saja– tapi karena tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berbicara. Naruto tak mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dan Sasuke menyetir dengan tenang, fokus memandang jalanan yang sebentar kemudian menggeret pohon-pohon sepanjang bulevar dan digantikan dengan gedung-gedung penggaruk langit yang menjulang, kawasan yang berbeda, lingkungan yang berbeda.

"–jangan pisahkan aku darinya! Oh! Oh aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya Ibunda! Aku cinta–"

"–dengan lagu spesial hasil _request_ dari Ao-san, ditujukan pada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang dilanda jatuh cinta. Semoga lagu ini bisa menghangatkan malam-malam kalian yang tenang ini menjadi lebih panas, bergairah dan–"

"–_Give me your love. Gi-give me your love. Take off your clothes. Ta-take off your–"_

Entah kenapa wajah Naruto yang aslinya berwarna kecokelatan berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke mematikan _tape_, menyetel _air conditioner_ segera setelah membuka satu kancing kemeja hitam pendekanya. Naruto menyusruk di kursi panasnya, berharap dapat menenggelamkan wajahnya yang salah tingkah dengan mengusap tengkuk.

Matanya menilik kaca belakang dan mendapati tak ada siapapun di kursi belakang. Kaca itu seperti pengingat yang mengingatkannya bahwa hanya ada dia dan Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil. Hanya mereka berdua. Naruto beralih ke jendela. Memutuskan berhenti untuk menatap jalananyang tadi dilakukannya demi menyelamatkan wajah, Naruto bertanya. "Kita mau kemana Sasuke?" Bunyi gesekan punggung kemeja dengan kain kursi.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman kecil. Dan kali ini senyum yang menarik sedikit sudut-sudut bibir itu terlihat menyimpan rahasia."Kau akan tahu setibanya disana," katanya kemudian.

Naruto menyimpan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Meskipun setengah mati dia ingin tahu. Jalanan ini tampak tak familiar di matanya. Mungkin dia tak pernah merasa pernah bepergian ke tempat yang hendak mereka merasa gemetar sepanjang lehernya. Sasuke melepas _headphone_ dan menyorongkannya pada Naruto. "Tak ada syal disini. Pakailah ini di lehermu," ucapnya singkat. Dan cukup untuk menghalau gemetar yang tadi merambati lehernya.

Dalam suasana lengang seperti ini Naruto bisa mendengar jelas percakapannya dengan Gaara kemarin hari. Dan itu terus saja menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. _Katakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan._ "Sasuke, aku–"

Pada menit ketigapuluh, mereka tiba di basemen gedung tinggi, dan Naruto tak diberi kesempatan untuk merampungkan perkataanya karena tercekat. Naruto tahu tempat apa ini. Bukan tahu karena dia pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, namun tahu dari plang depan yang tertulis besar-besar. Dia tidak bodoh karena Pamannya punya satu yang seperti ini.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan kaku. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk bergelut dengan tombol-tombol, memencet beberapa angka_password_ yang terpantul pada layar kecil. Lorongnya lebar dan perangkat di luarnya terkesan mahal.

"I-Ini aparteman?" Naruto bertanya pada jawaban yang sudah bisa dipastikan 'ya'. Mengusiri cemas yang berdengung pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hm." Sasuke menatapnya. "Selamat datang di apartemenku Naruto," katanya tersenyum sambil membuka sebuah pintu bernomor 710.

**TBC.**

**.**

Sebenernya niat awalnya mau update chapter ini sekitar akhir April atau awal Mei. Tapi masalah datang dan beberapa hari saya menggalau. Galau~ Galau berat.

Mungkin chapter besok adalah chapter terakhir (mungkin), seperti yang sudah saya katakan bahwa fik ini hanya punya 4/5 chapteran.

NejiGaa? Oh, so sorry. Mereka Cuma figuran dan bahkan disini nggak ada interaksi satu sama lain. Awalnya nggak ada dalam ide, maaf ya, maaf banget kalo ada yang ngeharepin lebih dari NejiGaa.

Thanks buat yang baca dan udah review panjang-panjang. Sumpah itu bener-bener membantu apalagi kalau lagi buntu ide. Karena beberapa hari duduk di depa monitor tanpa ada satupun tulisan yang keluar itu rasanya nyesek. Buat yang mencet tombol fave dan follow juga thanks berat.

See you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Mesmerizing Me

So, enjoy~

**Chapter 5 : Mesmerizing Me**

**.**

Pintu bernomor 710 menjeblak terbuka.

Naruto menahan gugup di tempat, menduga-duga hal apa yang membuat Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke apartemen miliknya. Jantung berdegup dua kali lebih keras dari semula dan–

"Hai, Sasuke!"

Dan Naruto langsung bisa melihat bagaimana gaduhnya ruang apartemen tersebut.

Naruto mematung. Wajahnya sekaku topeng keramik.

Bukan. Naruto bukannya berharap bahwa dia akan berakhir dengan makan malam atau nonton film atau hal romantis apa saja yang titelnya kencan dengan Sasuke. Uh, Naruto memang berharap demikian. Tapi Naruto kira, Sasuke tak berpikir begitu.

Seperti sedang menunggu-nunggu kehadiran Sasuke, deretan orang berbaris di kanan kiri jalan masuk, bak tentara siaga menyambut kehadiran pejabat. Beberapa dari mereka menggenggam kaleng-kaleng _beer_, minum sambil berdiri, menikmati suasana yang semirip pesta kebun. Masih tenang-tenang menghanyutkan dengan cahaya lampu sendu keremangan.

"Datang juga kau." Rambut cokelat panjang itu, Neji. Bercelana cokelat dengan kaos putih hampir transparan. Naruto melihat tali-tali imajiner menjerat perutnya yang bahkan dalam cahaya samar seperti ini pun masih nampak enam pak-nya.

"Hm." Sasuke menerobos Neji yang sedang memegang sekaleng _cola._

"_Man_ –lihat siapa yang kau bawa." Gerombolan pria ber_hoodie_ saling membuka tudung, menampilkan wajah-wajah seputih vampire yang siap terkam leher.

"Aku baru pernah melihatnya."

Sasuke menyembunyikan Naruto di belakang punggung kekar yang sempat Naruto kira adalah beton saking kokohnya.

"Wajahnya lumayan juga."

Wajah-wajah lapar menatapnya. Atau mungkin wajah lapar hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat bahu ragu-ragu, antara membuntuti Sasuke atau diam di tempat seperti pohon tumbang menghambat jalanan.

"Oh, Sasuke! Kau sudah datang!" Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai, berusia kira-kira akhir duapuluhan melompat di tempat. Kakinya telanjang, kedua sepatu hak tinggi diketukkan di kedua tangan, girang. Naruto teringat tante-tante girang di perempatan jalan, sorot mata itu merah kehausan. Jangan-jangan jelmaan vampire.

"Ayo mainkan musiknya! Aku sudah gatal ingin menari! Shisui bahkan tak sebagus dirimu!" Wanita itu berputar di sekitar Sasuke. Mungkin tak melihat bahwa ada sosok Naruto di sekitar Sasuke saking _charming_nya si disjoki.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya!" Nada suara yang Naruto kenal.

"Cih. Memang benar! Kami menunggu permainan Sasuke, bukan permainanmu, Shisui."

"Tolong bicaranya jangan di depanku." Selintas Shisui menatap Naruto dan baru menyadari bahwa ada dia di sebelah Sasuke. "Oh, hai. Adik sepupu ipar," sapanya sambil mengekor si wanita dan kembali bergelutlah mereka.

"Bleh."

"Ck! Kutarik rambutmu hingga botak."

"Sasuke tolong aku!" Wanita itu mengenakan mantel yang kancingnya terbuka. Naruto bisa melihat jelas bikini merah menyala di dalamnya. Satu tarikan maka tampaklah tubuh berlekuk-lekuk kecokelatan.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa genggaman tangannya kosong. Naruto menoleh kebingungan. Sasuke hilang ditelan kumpulan manusia lapar, tanpa sempat mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Atau mungkin dia berkata sesuatu tapi Naruto tak mendengarnya saking bisingnya tempat ini.

"Sudah lama kau tidak mengadakan pesta. Aku benar-benar merindukan jari-jari nakalmu di atas _turntable_!"

"Mainkan musiknya, tampan."

"_Party time! Dancing time! _Yoo-hoo!"

Stan kecil berisi seperangkat alat DJ mulai kedatangan pemilik sahnya. Sasuke dengan sebuah _headphone_ baru mulai bergerak kembali. Kepala mengangguk pelan. Sebelumnya dia berkedip kecil yang sukses mengundang teriakan. Naruto mulai berdiri tak nyaman.

Sekaleng soda di tangan kiri Sasuke pelan-pelan mulai kosong. Dia menendang kaleng hingga jatuh ke atas kolam. Giliran tangan yang gatal itu melempar kaleng-kaleng _beer_ ke udara. Manusia-manusia mulai berkerumun bak singa buas mengincar daging rusa.

Malam ini Naruto belajar satu hal bahwa, Sasuke milik orang banyak.

Lampu berkelap-kelip di atas kepala Naruto. Dan suara burung menabrak tiang terdengar di telinganya. Sedikit pusing menyergap. Mungkin denyut jantung telah pindah ke kepala.

Apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke luas, dengan sebuah kolam renang berada di dalam ruangan, beratap hitam, berlampu terang warna-warni mengingatkannya pada kebun bunga milik Nenek Tsunade. Stereo besar memenuhi beberapa sudut rumah. Tentu menyetel musik disini bukan hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi jika ditilik dari besar stereonya. Apartemen ini dirancang untuk pecinta musik seperti Sasuke, dengan beberapa karpet kedap suara menghias dinding.

Ada sebuah stan dimana Sasuke berada, terletak cukup dekat dari kolam renang berisi kerumunan gadis berbikini dan pria-pria bertelanjang dada. Kerumunan itu melempar bola di atas air atau saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain, pamer tahan napas. Beberapa ada yang tak berminat terjun masuk kolam dan hanya berciuman di pojok-pojok gelap atau mengotori sofa dengan tapal-tapal sepatu.

Jembatan kecil menjadi satu-satunya jalan menuju ke stan musik mini. Terdapat sekat kaca yang memisahkan kolam itu dengan ruang dalam apartemen, dimana seluruh orang rumah bisa bebas menari dimana saja tanpa harus berdiri tepat di depan _booth_ Sasuke, ingat, stereo tersebar dimana-mana. Selebihnya Naruto tidak begitu peduli pada interior apartemen tersebut.

Naruto bukannya pembenci musik. Dia hanya tidak bersimpati pada musik. Biasa saja, tidak merasa gemar sekali atau jengkel luar biasa. Pada kenyataannya yang membuatnya jengkel adalah tempat ramai, dimana kau tidak mengenal satupun orang disana. Mereka memandangi Naruto seolah akan melucuti pakaiannya, dan bertanya _–what the hell is that nerd doing in here?_

Mati-matian Naruto menyangkal bahwa dia bukanlah kambing congek, dia datang karena Sasuke yang menjemputnya. Yang dia kira ajakan kencan berdua malah berakhir di antara kumpulan manusia-manusia asing di mata Naruto.

"Hai. _Sasuke's_...?" Seorang laki-laki berjalan terhuyung mendekati Naruto, bertanya sambil mengangkat alis.

"_Nothing_. Bukan apa-apa. Jangan menyebut Sasuke sebagai obyek yang mengikuti. Kami –maksudku aku dan Sasuke tidak ada kepemilikan atau yang kau maksud dengan _Sasuke's_ itu." Naruto merutuki susunan kalimatnya yang acak-acakan.

"Mm-hm, kebanyakan orang disini berkenalan seperti itu. Seperti ini, 'Hai, _I'm Shisui's friend, glad to meet you_–"

"Maaf, aku haus. Permisi," ujar Naruto singkat menarik diri dari percakapan.

Kushina pernah berkata '_Don't talk with strangers'_. Anak baik harus mematuhinya. Dan lagi orang itu tampak sedang mabuk di mata Naruto.

Naruto mengelilingkan mata birunya, menghela napas. Awalnya agak terkejut karena ini di luar perkiraan. Sisanya terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membawanya ke sini, karena Naruto pikir dirinya tak memiliki alasan untuk berada di kumpulan penggila pesta semacam ini. Naruto ingat Kushina pernah membawanya ke arisan Ibu-Ibu penggila _gossip_ dan Naruto duduk terasing di pojokan disumpali jajanan manis gula-gula sementara Kushina berkali-kali bilang _'Tidak apa-apa, mereka teman-teman Ibu.'_ Sambil lanjut mengobrol masalah si anu yang menikah dengan si onoh, si itu yang bercerai dengan si ini lalu kawin lari dengan seorang brondong, hingga tetangga baru yang jadi incaran mata-mata iri saking _branded_nyabarang-barang yang dipakai. Dan tangan-tangan asing mencubiti pipinya hingga Naruto menangis meraung-raung. Itulah pertama kalinya Naruto mengaku mendapat pelecehan seksual. Trauma mengekor setiap kali dia mengingat hal itu.

Hal kedua yang dia pelajari hari ini yaitu, inilah dunia Sasuke. Penuh dengan pesta-pesta, musik dan hal gaduh lainnya. Hal-hal yang jauh dari keseharian Naruto. Hal-hal aneh yang tidak awam di telinga Naruto. Hal-hal yang membuatnya sebal karena dia benci keterasingan.

Dan Naruto merasa ganjil di tempatnya berdiri. Hanya dua orang yang dia tahu namanya selain Sasuke disini. Neji dan sepupu Sasuke –Shisui. Selebihnya dia benar-benar tak tahu siapa mereka. Benar-benar tersasar di kumpulan orang asing bagian dua. Dia tak mengenal siapapun. Tak bisa menyapa siapapun. Tak bisa membalas sapaan siapapun.

Jika Sasuke setangkai bunga yang indah, maka dirinya adalah sehelai daun kuning yang hampir mati. Tidak indah, dan sudah seharusnya digunting agar tak merusak pemandangan.

Kenapa dirinya jadi merasa kecil seperti ini?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala yang ditangkap Sasuke sebagai respon musik yang sekarang sedang diperdengarkan.

"Kau menyukainya juga ternyata." Sasuke tepat berada di sebelahnya. Naruto mendengus, sejak kapan Sasuke tiba di sebelahnya?

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya." Nada ngeyel terdengar.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah yang hadir dalam pesta Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti sekumpulan anak-anak _playgroup_ yang sedang lari-larian atau bermain kereta-keretaan adalah teman-teman Shisui. Mereka berbicara dengan bising. Saingan dengan dentuman musik tekno dan cekikikan geli wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi.

"–_Shut up! I'm not getting drunk!"_

"Mengaca dulu sebelum bicara."

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke tepian kolam, menjauhkannya dari kumpulan orang yang mengumpat sambil berlarian. "Kau terlihat kesepian. Mulailah bicara dengan orang-orang disini."

"Tidak ada orang yang kukenal disini! Dan mereka tampak tidak sadar!"

"Aku juga tak mengenal mereka secara keseluruhan. Beberapa teman Shisui. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang datang sambil membawa teman. Tentu saja tak sadar, mereka meneguk _beer._" Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada kaleng-kaleng _beer_ yang ditata menyerupai piramida.

"_Great. _Jadi kau gemar membawa orang asing ke rumahmu?"

Bahu Sasuke terangkat. "Yeah. Temannya temanku adalah temanku juga, aneh sekali kalau kau menyebutnya asing. Dan _house party_ ini temanya bebas. Diperuntukan bagi siapa saja yang ingin berpesta."

"Bebas? Kau membiarkan mereka bebas berciuman, bercinta dan menghambur-hamburkan alkohol begitu? Kita bahkan belum masuk usia legal untuk minum-minuman keras!"

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada tiap-tiap pojokan yang tertangkap matanya. Dimana manusia-manusia mulai bermain kuda-kudaan. Depan belakang. Naruto mengalihkan wajah menahan muntah.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Lagi dan lagi. "Mereka teman Shisui. Tentu sudah masuk usia legal. Dan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang sedang minum alkohol bukan berarti aku juga sama. Aku tidak pernah, setidaknya masih bisa menahan diri."

Beberapa bermain monyet-monyetan dengan melempar segepok kacang panggang. Beberapa lagi berdiri di atas meja sementara di bawah mereka, orang-orang siap menopang tubuh lalu melempar-lemparkannya.

"Oh, jadi kau sampai sekarang belum kelepasan." Naruto mencoba bicara pelan tapi nada sarkastis tak bisa ditutupi. Penutup mulutnya malafungsi.

Sasuke memandang lekat. "Apa-apaan kalimat sinismu itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau di antara mereka ada yang membawa narkoba?!" teriak Naruto tak sabar, mengambil dua langkah mundur ketika Sasuke maju satu langkah.

Mata Sasuke memicing. "Kau sadar tidak kalau bicaramu sekarang termasuk sedang melayangkan tuduhan? Mereka _safe_. Aku jamin itu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau mengeceknya satu per satu?!" Alarm berbunyi dalam nada bicaranya yang kering kerontang kekurangan air. Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Dia butuh air.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sepertinya kau sedang marah."

Naruto marah. Marah karena dia berpikir menghabiskan waktu di depan cermin, memilih pakaian terbaik yang dia punya, menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya, mempersiapkan hal-hal untuk berkencan berdua dengan Sasuke ternyata sia-sia. Setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap matanya.

"Aku kira kita akan berkencan dan hanya berdua! Kupikir aku salah sangka!" Nada suara Naruto meningkat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan Naruto baru menyadari dia kelepasan bicara.

"Hmm, kau menginginkan kencan berdua denganku?" Sasuke memburunya baik nada suara maupun tingkahnya.

Naruto ketar-ketir di tempat, hati merapal sial lebih dari sepuluh kali seolah itu mantra paling ampuh baginya supaya dapat lepas dari tatapan menyudut Sasuke. Dia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, melawan segerombolan orang-orang yang mulai lepas kendali atau memang pada dasarnya senang bertingkah kelewat hiper dengan berlarian memutari kolam renang. Naruto menghindar dengan gesit.

"–Kembalikan ponselku!" Beberapa tangan terjulur menggapai-gapai.

"Sial," gerutu Naruto hampir terdorong ke samping.

"Ambil sendiri kalau bisa! Hahaha." Lidah terjulur.

"Kau menantangku? Berhenti berlari dan serahkan ponselku!"

"_Come and get it!_"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu kan apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tertangkap?"

"Lalala. Aku tidak dengar. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"_Hey! Watch out–!"_

BYUR.

"Naruto!"

Apa tadi dirinya bilang dia butuh air? Tolong cabut perkataannya, karena air yang dimaksud bukanlah air kolam renang dan bukan dengan basah di seluruh bagian tubuh.

Hal yang paling Naruto sesalkan ketika terjatuh adalah dia tidak sempat mengeluarkan umpatan. Kyuubi mengajarkannya mengumpat ketika dia tertusuk pisau. Mengajarkannya mengumpat ketika dia terjun bebas dari sepeda dan ketika dia jatuh dari pohon jambu karena coba-coba bergelantungan meniru monyet kebun binatang. Paling tidak sebelum celaka Naruto harus mengumpat lebih dulu karena umpatan adalah salah satu bentuk buang sial yang diajarkan Kyuubi padanya, sayang sekali air langsung membungkam wajah berikut perangkat-perangkatnya, termasuk mulut.

Naruto sempat terdorong lebih dulu sebelum salah satu kakinya tergelincir besi yang terpasang di pinggir kolam. Dia jatuh dengan pantat menghantam air lalu menyembul kembali dengan rambut pirang jatuh merebah menutup wajah. Naruto basah kuyup dari ujung ke ujung. Tidak ada bagian tubuh yang tertinggal kering. Dingin luar dalam. Otak membeku sesaat.

Sasuke menariknya, tapi dia tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang terluka. Tidak ada yang terluka kecuali harga dirinya. Naruto bangkit terhuyung-huyung dengan berat pakaian dua kali lipat dari berat awal. Bahunya jatuh.

"Lihat yang kau perbuat pada teman Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku.. Maafkan aku!"

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa? Tunggu di sini, aku akan–"

Naruto tahu akan ada hal memalukan yang menimpanya ketika berada di keramaian seperti ini.

Hampir separuh orang memandangnya. Bola-bola di atas air mengapung terabaikan. Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Seseorang yang jatuh ke kolam saat pesta di kolam bukanlah hal yang aneh. Naruto melempar _headphone_ ke lantai dan bunyi retakan terdengar. Kurang puas, dia meninju piramida _beer_ kaleng hingga bangunan jadi-jadian itu runtuh berantakan.

Naruto berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Berlari sambil mencopoti kancing lengan kemeja yang tadinya digulung Sasuke. Dia berakhir pada lorong gelap, di tengah jalanan aneh berpohon tinggi, di antara tembok-tembok lusuh berisi caci maki dunia, _Get lost! Fuck off reality._ Naruto kehilangan gambar dua tangan bergandengan yang kemarin hari terus membayanginya. Tergantikan gambar tengkorak bertuliskan hujatan dengan warna merah darah.

Sampai sini.

Mungkin sepulangnya dari sini dia harus melepas celana dan menilik kembali jenis kelamin apakah yang dia punyai hingga dirinya sekarang merasa terlalu sensitif seperti gadis-gadis remaja, gadis-gadis kelebihan hormon atau gadis-gadis tukang _fansgirling_. Atau mengomeli Kushina yang terlalu kejam mewariskan darah sensitif pada perasaan prianya. Patut dicoba, lalu dia harus mencopoti gambar hati yang beberapa hari ini setia mendekam pada dinding kamarnya yang mendadak berubah warna dari putih polos menjadi merah muda.

Diabaikannya angin malam yang menusuk seluruh tubuh. Dingin membekukan, organ-organ luar hampir terasa lumpuh. Tapi keringat pelan-pelan menetes turun mencapai pelipis.

Naruto berhenti mengambil jeda napas sejenak, kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lutut. Bernapas satu-satu hingga terbatuk sesak. Dia tak berharap terkejar. Tapi doanya tak terdengar.

"Oke. Aku mengejarmu tapi tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kau memiliki rekor berlari yang lumayan cepat." Sasuke sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, mengatur napas dengan tenang. Tidak sepertinya yang menarik-keluarkan dengan cukup brutal.

Naruto berbisik, berbisik berisi sebuah umpatan.

Aksi kejar-kejaran dalam film aksi memang keren, tapi tidak dalam drama percintaan dimana pemeran utamanya adalah dua orang laki-laki muda belia. Cenderung mengingatkannya pada gerombolan anak laki-laki yang berebut mainan pesawat tempur.

"Lepaskan!" Naruto meronta keras pada tarikan tangan. Sasuke menariknya dari belakang.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau kedinginan." Sebentar saja nada suara do bertitik bawah yang dia ingat kembali muncul tepat persis di telinganya. Naruto bertambah gemetar. Gemetar hingga mencapai leher belakang.

_Well,_ berlari dalam keadaan basah di malam hari, dimana angin lebih banyak bertiup ketimbang siang yang panas memang lebih dingin dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Sasuke memegang dahi Naruto yang segera ditepis kilat. Dia membelakangi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak kedinginan. Lepaskan aku!" Naruto mendecih mendengar rengekan dalam nada suaranya sendiri. Jika ada gema dari suaranya, dia dengan senang hati menutup telinga dan menyangkal mati-matian bahwa itu bukan suaranya.

"Bohong. Wajahmu pucat, bibirmu biru. Dan lagi, kau menggigil."

Naruto bertambah menggigil ketika Sasuke berkata.

"Iya pun bukan urusanmu," katanya cepat agak hilang hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto berlari ke tengah jalan. Nyaris menerjang bemper depan mobil yang tengah melaju, yang untungnya pelan. Sebuah, "Taksi!" Naruto berteriak kelewat kencang.

Taksi berhenti. Naruto bersiap masuk sebelum tangan Sasuke menghentikannya, menahan lengan berbalut kemeja berlengan basah.

"Aku yang membawamu maka aku yang mengantarkanmu," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sentakan kencang Naruto lontarkan dan sukses gagal. "Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri," katanya keras kepala. mencengkeram keras-keras pintu taksi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Tidak dalam keadaan basah kuyup, tidak ketika kau tengah menggemeletukkan gigimu seperti penderita hipotermia–"

"Minggir!"

Tangan Naruto dipegang erat-erat. Sasuke membungkuk sopan pada sopir taksi. Sopir taksi menggerutu sebelum tancap gas meninggalkan dua orang pemuda cekcok di tepi jalan.

Naruto mendengus meninju apapun yang bisa dia kenai sebelum kembali berlari. Maraton malam hari memang bukan kebiasaannya, apalagi tengah malam di tengah jalanan sepi. Tapi Naruto tak merasa khawatir, tak merasa cemas, dia bahkan pernah lolos dari kejaran anjing rabies ketika berumur enam tahun.

"_Such a trouble."_ Sasuke meludah, bibirnya lecet kena tinju mentah Naruto.

Naruto bukan hal mudah untuk dikejar. Pertama, dia laki-laki punya kaki cukup atletis dan lumayan pintar berlari. Kedua, sifat keras kepalanya itu menjanjikan pemberontakan ketika sudah tertangkap. Ketiga, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mau menggenggam keras-keras Naruto yang baru saja mengalami _mental shock_ jatuh dari air di tengah keramaian. Tapi sabarnya sudah menguap ditelan lelah yang mendera.

Kilatan tenang di matanya telah berganti dengan kilat mata mengintimidasi yang dingin. Naruto merasakan bulu di sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Sudah cukup lari-lariannya. Sekarang ikut aku." Sasuke tidak melepas kunciannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto. Memasuki toilet umum di seberang jalan.

Naruto baru tahu bahwa, Sasuke ternyata lebih ganas dari anjing rabies. Buktinya dia tertangkap. Atau mungkin, dia tidak menyerah pada anjing rabies, tapi dia menyerah pada Sasuke. Karena dia Sasuke, maka Naruto menyerah untuk lanjut berlari. Menyerahkan diri pada Sasuke bukanlah hal buruk –mungkin.

Segenggam kain hitam terulung pada Naruto yang mematung di tepian pintu. Itu adalah sebuah _hoodie_. Kapan Sasuke membawanya, Naruto tidak punya jawaban karena dia tak tahu.

"Kau tidak berharap aku ikut masuk, bukan?"

Sebuah debaman tertutup tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

Sudah pasti dia tak berharap dikejar, tak menduga dibawakan pakaian. Dia hanya berharap bahwa, malam ini dia akan pulang lalu berharap bisa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk hanyut di sungai atau apapun yang membuatnya basah kuyup lalu besoknya terbangun tanpa ingat yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Badannya terasa cukup letih dan sakit.

Naruto muncul dalam gelap dengan pakaian serba hitam. Penerangan selain lampu dan bulan sabit di atas langit adalah rambutnya yang pirang, yang menyala lebih terang karena pakaian hitamnya, masih merebah ke wajah karena basah. Hanya celananya yang masih terasa dingin menusuk-nusuk bagian bawah tubuh.

Lalu dia berjongkok di tepi sebuah kolam. Melempari batu seperti yang biasa anak-anak bandel lakukan. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya yang tak balas menatap dirinya. Naruto belum menatap Sasuke satu kalipun semenjak adegan kejar-kejaran mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, mencari jeda sunyi yang tak kunjung luntur gara-gara Naruto melempar segenggam batu dengan berisik.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak membawamu ke kencan berdua seperti yang kau harapkan. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana senangnya aku mendengar kau mengharap kencan berdua denganku."

Segenggam batu berubah menjadi lemparan satu-satu kerikil. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kupikir sebelum berkencan terlebih dulu, kau harus mengenal duniaku, apa yang kulakukan, teman-temanku, apa kesukaanku. Bukankah setiap pasangan harus tahu pasangannya secara pribadi?"

Hm. Karena itulah dia menghabiskan waktu satu hari untuk mencari artikel bagaimana berkencan dengan sesama pria dan gagal karena berujung pada gambar-gambar aneh yang muncul.

Sasuke melanjutkan sambil menerawang tepat di atas kepala Naruto yang duduk tak melihat ke arahnya. "Terakhir kali aku berkencan mungkin tiga empat tahun yang lalu aku tidak begitu ingat dengan jelas. Tidak tahu apa saja yang kulakukan saat itu."

Hening. Naruto diam di tempat. Menyimpan rapat-rapat sebuah batu pada genggamannya.

"Hal-hal sederhana yang mudah terlupakan?"

"Hal-hal yang sudah tidak bisa kuingat, mungkin tak terlalu berarti karena itu aku melupakannya. _Well,_ kurasa kau tahu kapan tepatnya untuk melupakan sesuatu."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras, berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Dan aku mulai membawamu masuk dalam agendaku. Menonton penampilanku secara _live_, mengajak ikut pesta ke apartemen. Itu karena aku ingin berkencan secara serius denganmu Naruto," ucapnya.

Sasuke tertangkap mata birunya, dan Naruto membulat.

"Kau –basah?" Tangannya terulur pada rambut Sasuke yang jatuh hampir menutupi mata.

Maksudnya –Naruto tak tahu jika Sasuke datang padanya dengan –uh, Naruto meraba-raba. Kosakatanya hilang tertelan sunyi, dia bagai anak berusia tiga tahun yang masih terbata-bata membaca kumpulan alfabet. "S-semuanya basah Sasuke. Lihat, lihat pakaianmu, semuanya, semua yang kau pakai–"

"Karena kulihat kau tidak begitu tertarik terakhir kali kau datang ke pertunjukanku, jadi aku membawamu ke pestaku," lanjut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Naruto berpandangan linglung, dia tidak minus tapi pandangannya buram, otaknya berjalan cukup lancar, tapi tiba-tiba mandek berpikir. Seolah wajahnya tertampar besi penunjuk jalan lalu yang ada _blank_ sesaat.

"Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu? Kau tidak ikut masuk ke kolam kan Sasuke? Tapi, _well,_ aku tidak sempat memperhatikan sekitarku ketika jatuh tadi, kurasa ada yang menarikku. Apakah itu kau? Seharusnya kau mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu sebelum–"

Sasuke membungkam perkataannya dengan gelengan. "Apa yang membuatmu memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk memotong ucapanku?" katanya tersenyum miring.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya. Kehilangan bagaimana susunan huruf A lebih dulu daripada G, T ada setelah S, dan mana yang lebih dulu F ata V?

"Aku berharap bahwa kau dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain, orang yang tak kau kenal, orang yang mungkin sebentar lagi kau kenal, orang-orang yang mungkin akan sering kau temui jika bersamaku. Tapi hari ini ternyata lebih buruk dari yang kuduga. Mungkin kau terlalu terkejut pada duniaku." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto, menguarkan panas yang tiba-tiba saja sampai sekujur tubuhnya. "Mereka tidaklah seburuk itu."

"A-aku tidak menganggap mereka buruk. _Well,_ uh sedikit nakal, mungkin," jawabnya menggaruk tengkuk yang bulu-bulunya sigap terangkat.

"Oh, juga Mei-san minta maaf karena dia kau jadi terjatuh ke kolam. Dia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sifatnya memang seperti itu, dan makin parah jika bertemu Shisui. Mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok jika berkaitan dengan –yeah kau tahu, membuat keributan." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang basah. "Kuantar kau pulang."

Naruto berdiri, memperhatikan Sasuke yang menghentikan taksi lain, lalu mengantarnya pulang. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya menengok jendela, melihat pohon di pinggir jalan yang sebenarnya terlihat sejuta kali lebih membosankan. Tapi dia tak benar-benar memandang keluar jendela, dia hanya tak punya pilihan lain untuk dipandang. Tidak dengan Sasuke dan pantulannya di kaca jendela yang sedang menatapnya intens. Naruto menaikkan _hoodie_ dan meringkuk dalam-dalam di pojokan tempatnya duduk.

"Kita sampai," ucap Sasuke membuka pintu.

Naruto baru benar-benar melihat sekelilingnya. Wajah Sasuke dua kali lipat lebih putih dari biasa dan itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Mm, hm, sebaiknya aku masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengambilkanmu pakaian ganti–"

Naruto terhenti sebelum tangannya mencapai kenop gerbang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sasuke mendekat. "Aku hanya –_well,_ kurasa kali ini tak apa-apa."

"Aku minta maaf telah menciummu di taman waktu itu dan tak berkata apapun selain maaf."

"Um, a-aku. ."

"Tapi kali ini aku akan mengucap 'maaf' terlebih dahulu." Naruto mengernyit. "Maaf, Naruto."

Dan Sasuke menciumnya. Penuh, tepat di samping taksi yang mengantar mereka, masih setia menunggui Sasuke merampungkan kegiatannya. Di depan rumah Naruto yang menjadi tempat kedua dimana Sasuke menciumnya. Naruto pasti akan tersenyum sendiri sebelum memasuki gerbang rumah jika mengingat hal ini. Atau paling tidak berhenti sesaat dan menyentuh bibir dimana Sasuke sedang menciumnya sekarang ini.

Karena ini malam, mungkin Naruto melihat kunang-kunang pada matanya. Karena Naruto habis pulang dari pesta, mungkin Naruto jadi berhalusinasi mendengar lagu dalam telinganya. Oh, dia pintar membuat alasan.

Ini adalah lagu yang tidak pernah mampir di kepalanya. Lagu yang dia tidak pernah kira akan tersangkut di otaknya. Dia bukanlah maniak musik, sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada getar dalam jantungnya ketika mendengar musik. Tidak pernah mendalami makna-makna lagu, tidak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana bisa sebuah musik begitu digilai bagi sebagian orang. Apalagi lagu asing yang belum tentu mereka paham hanya dari liriknya saja.

Dia tahu sekarang. Bagaimana suasana di sekitarnya menyala. Karena telinganya berkhayal tentang sebuah lagu. Lagu yang tidak dia pahami liriknya, nadanya. Mungkin hanya senandung kecil, mungkin juga gumaman tanda orang sedang berbahagia. Apakah ini yang orang dengar ketika mereka sedang jatuh cinta? Apakah hanya satu orang yang mereka lihat ketika jatuh cinta? Sekeliling mereka putih, dan dia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke di depannya. Mencabut paksa napasnya seperti air kolam yang membungkam paksa mulutnya.

"Sasuke –uh, aku khawatir jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan ini, bahwa mungkin aku–"

"Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang jatuh cinta padamu." Sebuah senyum terlampau dekat, dekat hingga Naruto merasa senyum itu berada tepat pada mulutnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto yang lebih pendek dua senti darinya. Tangan dinginnya berada pada pipi Naruto, dan Naruto membungkus tangan dingin itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_Last,"_ bisiknya pelan.

Kemudian Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Kedua kali di hari itu. Melayangkan sensasi menggeletik pada perut, punggung, dan tengkuk. Menciptakan getaran yang merambat sepanjang tulang belakang. Tangan kekar menyelimuti punggung berbungkus kain. _Hoodie_ Sasuke tipis, maka dia bisa merasakan tangan yang tadi bermain-main di atas piringan kini bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Tudung kepala Naruto terbuka, menampilkan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan. Jemari tenggelam pada rambut basah Sasuke, merayap hingga turun ke leher. Naruto menyamankan diri, menutup mata. Sasuke bermain pada tali _hoodie_-nya, memainkannya untuk menarik Naruto lebih dekat padanya, lebih dalam. Naruto menggantungkan sisa-sisa tenaga dengan berpegangan pada kedua sisi pinggang Sasuke. Napas Sasuke tertangkap pipinya dan ciuman terlepas.

"Kurasa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum, dan dia bisa merasakan Sasuke juga tersenyum di hadapannya.

"_Really last for this day._"

Naruto tertawa dan merangkul Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Itu hal ketiga yang dia pelajari malam ini.

**.**

**EPILOGUE.**

Naruto melarang Sasuke mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa –sekolah akan terasa jauh lebih sulit jika harus berkali-kali berpapasan dengan fans Sasuke yang masih tetap mengerumuninya layaknya ikan-ikan di kolam sekolah mengerumuni umpan yang dilemparkan penjaga sekolah. Dia belum siap mental.

Sasuke menjemputnya, lalu dirinya akan berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang dan berlari maraton menuju sekolah tanpa sempat Sasuke cegah. "Tak apa. Mereka tidak akan menggigitmu," bisik Sasuke suatu ketika dan Naruto berbalik arah secepat kilat sebelum gerombolan gadis menenggelamkan tubuh Sasuke pada garis-garis mungil tubuh mereka. Tidak lagi, dia tidak berniat merangkak keluar di antara kaki-kaki mereka.

Beberapa hari Sakura tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya dia agak ketakutan –kalau boleh berbangga hati, dia rasa Sakura menyukainya. Kenapa? Mungkin karena dia tepat waktu mematuhi tugasnya waktu itu, dan menemukan bahwa itu adalah bagian paling mempesona yang Naruto punya dibanding laki-laki lainnya. _Boy on the deadline._

Dan Ino sudah kembali masuk sekolah, tapi dia tak bisa menghentikan pandangan matanya yang terlihat seperti menuduh dirinya. Naruto tak punya pikiran lain. Dia dan Sai sering kelihatan berdua sekarang. Tapi ada kilat-kilat di mata Sai yang berpandangan aneh ketika melihat ke arahnya. Jadi, dia dengan sadar diri jauh-jauh dari mereka karena Ino dan Sai seperti punya dunia sendiri yang melarangnya untuk turut serta.

Naruto harus mengotak-atik otaknya yang membeku setiap kali Gaara muncul dan menghantuinya dengan perkataan, "Naruto, tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Dan mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali si rambut merah membawa-bawa Sasuke dalam percakapan mereka.

_Well,_ um. Dia sampai.

Naruto menahan gugup pada pintu apartemen dan membuka pintunya. Dia menemukan Shisui dalam balutan kaos dan celana hitam –semua anggota Uchiha selalu terlihat bagus dengan kombinasi hitam-hitam- sedang duduk malas-malasan di depan sebuah layar televisi duapuluh satu inci. Makanan ringan dan kaleng-kaleng minuman berceceran di atas meja. Beberapa jatuh mengotori lantai.

"Oh, hai. Adik sepupu iparku yang manis sudah datang rupanya. Sasuke sedang mandi, kau tunggu saja di sini."

Naruto berdiri kaku di samping pintu masuk. "Um, yeah."

Shisui mendongakkan kepala di balik sofa. "Kemarilah. Ini tidak seperti aku akan menggigitmu atau apa. Haha." Dia melempar tiga biji kacang panggang ke mulutnya.

Naruto duduk di tepi, mengawasi televisi yang menampilkan iklan pembersih wajah.

"Woah, woah. Lihat, sepertinya aku harus menelepon ke sana. Wajahku terlalu kusam akhir-akhir ini. Aku memerlukannya sebagai pengganti milikku yang sudah kadaluarsa."

Shisui menyobek kertas majalah di ujung meja dan bergegas mencatat nomor telepon. Dia tidak terlihat sedang berbicara pada Naruto jadi yang dilakukan Naruto hanya duduk diam tak menanggapi.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Laki-laki bukan berarti aku tidak punya krim wajah. Dan lihat –_for men!_ Kau ingin memesannya? Bilang padaku lalu aku akan memesan dua sekaligus–"

"Er, tidak perlu," serbu Naruto cepat-cepat.

Shisui mengangkat bahu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Shisui menghentika gerakan ributnya dan menoleh dengan alis bertaut.

"Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi sekali lihat aku sudah tahu bahwa kau –menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari sekedar saudara sepupu."

Shisui duduk tenang seakan sudah tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan bertanya juga pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. Kami sudah akrab untuk waktu yang lama, jadi aku tidak begitu ingat kapan aku mulai _well,_ kau tahu." Shisui terlihat acuh dari caranya mengangkat bahu. Caranya mengangkat bahu membuatnya mengingat Sasuke. Apa Sasuke yang meniru _gesture_ itu atau sebaliknya, Naruto tak mengambil pusing siapa pencetus gerakan angkat bahu di antara keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan keren dan maskulin, tapi Sasuke selalu terlihat lebih ringan dibanding Shisui. Dan sudah pasti, Sasuke lebih terlihat kharismatik, cuek –_yet hard to get style_.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bertanya?" Shisui terkekeh kecil, kekehan yang dari luar terlihat menyebalkan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Mungkin aku yang akan merebutmu darinya melihat betapa kekasih dari adik sepupuku ini kelewat manis."

Naruto tidak pernah terlalu suka berbicara dengan Shisui. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun celah untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Hanya saja. Wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau belum bisa berpindah."

"Begitukah? Apa motifmu menanyakan hal itu padaku? Padahal kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan."

"Kadang-kadang manusia perlu bertanya untuk memastikan."

Tapi bicara dengan Shisui tak pernah membuatnya canggung. Tipikal orang yang berbicara meledek kepada siapa saja, dan mendapat teman darimana saja. Tidak heran di pesta waktu itu mayoritas _partygoers_ adalah teman Shisui. Berbicara dengan Shisui seperti bicara dengan Kakak laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan, yang selalu menertawainya ketika dia kesusahan dan selalu mengerjainya walaupun dia sedang kelelahan.

"Dan? Kalau sudah ketemu jawabannya?"

"Kuharap kau cepat _move on_. Karena percuma saja, Sasuke tidak akan bisa–"

Dan dia tidak pernah merasa bersalah untuk berkata kelewat jahat seperti ini pada Shisui, karena dia selalu punya segudang cara untuk menyekak mati perkataan Naruto.

"Tak masalah. Sasuke akan tetap tinggal bersamaku, kau mau apa?"

Naruto mendengus. Shisui tertawa.

"Aku sedang patah hati gara-hara dirimu. Harusnya kau bersikap lebih manis padaku." Shisui mengangkat bahu. "Hey, Naruto. Rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke."

"Apa yang dirahasiakan dariku?"

Naruto terpikat untuk kesekian kali.

Sasuke muncul dengan pesona mautnya. Jaket kulit hitam dengan kaos putih polos di dalamnya. Rambutnya yang berbias kebiruan berdiri menantang, tak menyisakan poni di dahi. _Boot_ hitam menyentuh pergelangan kaki yang jenjang, _headphone_ baru lagi –Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke memakai jenis itu sebelumnya, mengira-ngira berapa lemari yang Sasuke punya untuk menyimpan koleksi _headphone-_nya. Garis rahang dua kali lebih tegas dari biasa, terlihat tajam, keras dan liar. Beruntung dirinya sedang tidak menenggak soda, karena kalau iya. .

"Uhk." Shisui terbatuk di sebelahnya, soda muncrat mengotori kaos hitam yang dipakainya.

"Jorok. Bersihkan setelah ini," ucap Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Seseorang mengadakan pesta, jadi aku dan Naruto akan berpesta."

"Woah, kejutan. Adik iparku sudah tidak fobia pesta rupanya–"

Naruto menyalak. "Aku tidak fobia pesta–"

"Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu, manis." Shisui memberikan kedipan pada Naruto.

"Shisui, hentikan," ucap Sasuke menggandeng Naruto.

Shisui mengangkat kedua telapak tangan.

Sasuke menggenggam Naruto menuju pintu. Naruto berbalik sebelum keluar dan melihat Shisui sedang mengangkat bahu sambil menaikkan alis ke arahnya. _Shisui, selalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya._

Pintu tertutup.

Shisui menghela napas sebelum mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak malas-malas di ujung sofa.

'Halo. Halo. Shisui? _Mei's speaking_. Ada yang mau kau katakan?'

"Ada waktu hari ini?"

'_OF COURSE I HAVE!_'

**.**

Sebuah pesan teks masuk ke ponsel Naruto.

'**Sudah membuka majalah sekolah?'**

Naruto mengernyit heran. Bersiap-siap membalas pesan.

'**Kutebak belum.'**

Apa-apaan Sasuke, membuang-buang pulsa saja.

'**Jangan sampai terkejut.'**

Sebelum Naruto bergegas berlari ke rak bukunya sebuah pesan multimedia masuk.

Klik.

Naruto baru sadar sekarang. Kenapa Sai selalu ada di saat dia sedang bersama Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura tersenyum-senyum padanya dan kenapa Ino mencemberutinya. Oh, juga Gaara yang selalu berperan menjadi hantu kemanapun dia pergi.

Naruto tersangkut kakinya sendiri dan jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Majalah terbuka, menampilkan bagian tengahnya. Dia menemukan gambar yang sama. Pada majalah dan ponselnya. Fotonya dan Sasuke. Foto yang menghabiskan hampir satu halaman penuh majalah berukuran kertas A4 tersebut. Efek laminasi membuat gambar itu terlihat dua kali lebih menyala. Di bawahnya tertulis huruf besar-besar, seolah huruf itu timbul dan mencolok mata.

_BEST COUPLE_

Oh. Haruskah dia bolos sekolah beberapa minggu?

**.**

"Sakura, kau memintaku untuk memotret Sasuke seperti paparazi. Tapi aku malah punya foto yang pasti akan membuatmu terkejut."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Aku memotret Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berciuman di taman kota."

"SUNGGUH?"

"Majalah sekolah sepertinya akan heboh ketika terbit nanti. Hahaha."

"Kau terdengar punya rencana yang mengerikan."

**.**

**END.**

**.**

Akhirnya~

Akhirnya Mesmerizing Me tamat!

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di warning chapter awal, bahwa ini Fast Plot, Fast Story. Jadi jangan mengharap bakal punya chapter-chapter yang panjang.

Jujur saya kecewa dengan chapter kemarin T_T karena kalau yang jeli Yes! Banyak yang missing. Kasih selamat buat yang tahu bagian-bagian mana aja yang ilang. Ah, sedih, spasi aja ada yang ilang. Sebenernya itu karena saya sempat membuka sekilas dan memperbaiki satu kalimat pendek sebelum publish pada komputer yang Ms. Wordnya berbeda dengan laptop saya dan jadinya malah pada ngilang. Sumpah, seharian menggalau gara-gara chapter 4.

Well, bagi saya nulis adalah proses belajar. Jadi tentu banyak kekurangan, nggak mungkin orang baru jebol lahir langsung bisa nulis itu omong kosong. Nulis juga bisa jadi ajang koreksi, yang namanya koreksi berarti supaya jadi lebih baik lagi. Hope so.

Dan karena setiap gadis pasti punya satu hal yang menjadi fansgirlingannya, kali ini saya mau berbagi sosok yang sering bikin saya bangkit lompat-lompat buat nulis akhir-akhir ini, MAGNUS BANE! Elah, ganteng banget! Thanks to Cassandra Clare yang udah buat super duper extra fabulous magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn! Shadowhunter Series ditunggu, meskipun masih satu tahun lagi, u,u. Kenapa Magnus lebih pendek dari Alec, u,u. Kembalikan Godfrey Gao!

Saya mau terima kasih buat yang review:

**mifta cinya, SNlop, Ryuusuke583, hanazawa kay, ****kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, yulimizan2, Call Me L, Kucing Gendut****, ****saphire always for onyx, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Aff596, choikim1310, AprilianyArdeta, jewELF, Wazuka Arihyoshi****, ****miss horvilshy, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite****, Aiko Michishige, heriyandi kurosaki, kirei-neko, Call Me Mink, Fuuin SasuNaru, shanzec, anes dobe, kimm bii, .11, Kris hanhun, gyumin4ever, ****miszshanty05****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****shia naru****, ****IfUchiha****, **** 85****, ****Imel jewels****, ****Aiko Hikari Fujoshi****, **** .9****, ****yunaucii****, ****TachiUchiha****, oka, XXX, Guest, Guest, ****ykaoru32****, ****MetamorphoQueen****, ****cloudyeye****, Guest, ****Mikucchi****, ****Riccan Wu****, namikaze kirana, ****akarui kurai shiko deli-chan****, yami, Guest, D'angel, Ichijo sena, ****Indah605****, ****michiiend****, deewie, **** .1****, ****Yuiko Narahashi****, sayuri, pikupol, Ai-UcHiHa¸ pikupiku, ****shappireyes****, ****Harpaairiry****, ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, ****Aprieelyan****, ****krisTaoPanda01, XiuNiiChan, Shiroi.144, airahara.**

Glad to have you as my reviewers. Thank you so much!

Thanks juga buat yang PM, fave dan follow fik ini dan ngikutin sampai tamat. Sst, tell me which chapter is the worst.

See you next story~


End file.
